Little Talks
by Darkness Takes Over
Summary: Whenever they couldn't sleep late at night, Freddy and Katherine would snuggle in his bedroom. Chatting and laughing away. Enjoying their little talks. (A series of one shots involving Freddy and Katherine. Set in an AU that is linked to the story 'I Won't Tell'. Some light-hearted chapters, some a little darker. Focusing on their relationship) Chapter 10 posted. *COMPLETE!*
1. My Everything

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or any of the characters involved.

 **Title:** Little Talks

 **Genre:** Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

 **Rating:** M -just in case!

 **Summary:** A collection of one shots involving Freddy and Katherine as they have their late night talks in his bedroom whenever they can't sleep.

 **Author's Note** : This idea has been rolling around my head the last few days. It is set in the AU of the I Won't Tell story. There is also a mention of a one shot I put up years ago too. Just basically what their talks may have been like! Some may he light-hearted, while others may be a little dark.

 _ **Little Talks**_

 **Chapter 1** _ **:**_ My Everything

 _ **Christmas Eve 1967.**_

The clock chimed for mid-night as Fred Krueger placed the last present for his daughter under the Christmas Tree. He straightened up and stretched his strong arms above his head, rolling his shoulders slowly as he mentally counted the numerous sized wrapped boxes. All of them were wrapped in vibrant red, gold and silver shimmering paper. There was at least fifteen boxes in all. He had gone a little overboard, but to him Katherine was worth it. Over the last month or so he had been working early from Monday to Friday, to save up the money to buy her all the toys she had written down on her list to 'Santa'.

It had put his own 'special work' on the back burner for the last several weeks. But he didn't mind at all. The look of wonder and happiness on her sweet little face tomorrow morning was all that he was worried about.

All he wanted was for her to be _happy_.

He had managed to keep all of her presents hidden from her, but she was nearly in for it when he saw her sneaking about down in the basement just two evenings ago. He had hidden one of her new Mattel Baby Whisper Dolls behind the furnace and had seen her sneaking around the side. Thankfully he had managed to keep his cool while scolding her, firmly stating that it wasn't nice of her to go snooping about the house. She has bitten her bottom lip, her mouth dropping into a pout as her eyes stared at him apologetically. She knew that she was in the wrong.

All in all there was at least nine new dolls, most of them were fairly large, with various outfits for each doll that he had purchased as well. There was also a pair of pink roller skates, two Princess outfits, a fairy outfit and a ballerina outfit that she has also scrawled down on her list. Again just like last year she had also wanted more paints, colouring pencils. Plus there was one more present he had got her, a large doll's house. When he was wrapping them up the last two nights he knew that there wasn't going to be much room left in her bedroom to put them.

There was hardly enough space as it was!

After a few moments Freddy turned towards the back of the Christmas Tree and unplugged the lights, then made sure all the windows and doors were securely locked. Before making his weary way up to his bedroom. Tomorrow was going to be strange without Loretta being about. It would be there first Christmas without her. He had often wondered how Katherine would react to not having her mother wake her up on Christmas morning. The last two years it had been Loretta who had waken her up, dressed her in her Christmas clothes, helped her unwrap her presents. Would Katherine start to cry? Perhaps whimper quietly that she missed her mother? But she had barely mentioned her mother over the last several months since he had killed Loretta.

Perhaps she was finally over it.

He sighed and pushed opened his bedroom door, and began to discard his cream shirt and jeans until he was in his navy boxing shorts. It had been difficult to get Katherine to go to sleep for him earlier. She was too hyper. No wonder, from the copious amounts of chocolate she had ate all day. Every time he glanced at her she was in the living room with her hand stuck in the box of sweets. He though had warned her that if she didn't go to bed for him that he wouldn't allow her to open her present until after dinner.

When those words left his lips she had yanked her hand from the box of sweets and nodded vehemently. She knew that he meant every word. There was one thing that Freddy took seriously and that was admonishing her whenever she disobeyed him or did something he didn't like.

It was just before 9.40pm when he had tucked her into bed and now he was ready to hit the sack, hoping to recuperate some energy for tomorrow as he knew that she as going to torture him to play with her.

He sluggishly climbed into his bed and was about to turn off the side dresser light when he heard the patter of feet on the landing. "What the hell?" he groaned.

His eyes moved towards his bedroom door as it creaked opened.

There she was. Peering in through the gap, dressed in her pearly white nightdress. Her lips were parted in surprise and she titled her head to the side as though she was listening to something.

"Daddy!"

Freddy crossed his arms across his bare chest and glared at her in slight irritation. "Katherine, it's past mid-night! You should be asleep!"

She gave a shy smile, "But daddy, I heard something from downstairs!"

"That was me locking the doors" he pointed out.

Her head shook lightly in discord, with her dark blonde hair whipping slightly behind her shoulders and she took a few steps into the room. "No! It was after you came upstairs!"

"After?" he narrowed his eyes in curiosity, "Have you been awake? Mmm?"

Her hands fiddled nervously with each other behind her back and she nodded, "Yeah. I woke up not too long ago"

"Well, you better go back to bed" he motioned behind her with his head. "Go on!"

She pouted, her bottom lip sticking out as she begged, "Aw, but daddy! I swear to you, I heard something!"

He was about to rebuke, but she ran to the window and pulled the white curtain back. Her big brown eyes peered outside into the snow covered street. Then darted up to the clear sky. Hoping to see some sign that _he_ was on his way. "Daddy, he's coming! I know it!"

Freddy grumbled, "Who is coming?"

"Santa!" she spun to face him, a wide smile now across her face.

He rolled his eyes and patted the space beside him. "Come here. I want to talk to you about this…Santa!"

It was about time she knew the truth. He didn't her mind corrupted with this stupid idea of some mythical guy with reindeer that gave presents to all the children of the world. She deserved, no needed to know that _he_ was the one who was giving her these presents.

She dashed towards the bed and bounced onto the mattress. It seemed that her energetic mood hadn't worn off. She was still as hyper as ever! Damn that chocolate! He though couldn't help but smirk at her as she smiled warmly up at him as she sat at his side, resting her hands on her lap. "What is it daddy?"

"Well" he began, reaching out to stroke her cheek lightly. "I have to tell you something really important about Santa"

Her head bobbed excitedly.

"He isn't real"

Katherine stared silently at him, processing his words in her mind. Not real? He was joking, wasn't he? Yeah, of course he was. Santa Claus was real. She saw him last year. He had came to her OWN house last year and she talked to him Even sat on his lap in the living room. Her daddy was playing a silly joke on her. The corner of her lips pulled upwards into a humorous smirk and she giggled. "Daddy, you're just joking with me! _Don't_ be silly! Santa IS real!"

Freddy sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry Katherine, but Santa isn't real. He never was. It's all a story people have made up to tell their kids"

"W-what?" Katherine stammered, feeling anger starting to simmer inside. "You're lying daddy!"

He again shook his head. "I'm not lying"

Her eyes began to water and she snarled softly, "I _don't_ believe you!"

"Now" he warned and lightly gripped her hands in his. His voice lowered slightly, "Don't you use that tone of voice with me, sweetheart"

"But he has to be real!" she snivelled, "He has to be!"

"He isn't" he replied.

Her cheeks began to become wet as tears began to roll down her cheeks, "Does that mean I won't get any presents tomorrow?"

"What? Why do you say that, Kat?"

"Santa is the one who gets the boys and girls their Christmas presents!" Katherine sobbed.

"Don't worry, you'll get your presents!" Freddy gently squeezed her hands. "I promise!"

"But how?" she shook her head in confusion. "If Santa isn't real then how will I get Christmas presents?"

" _I_ get them for you, honey" Freddy gave her a warm smile.

Her head cocked to the side as she pondered this. How could he get her all of the items on her Christmas list? There was so many toys she wanted! Soon her bewildered mind thought back to last Christmas and the evening that Santa actually came to visit her. "Daddy, do you not remember last Christmas? It was a few days before Christmas and I got a visitor! Santa Claus came to visit me!"

He tried not to smirk at the memory. It was a special memory to him. How he bought that Santa suit and dressed up as Santa for her. The look on her angelic face was priceless. Giving her a curt nod he tried to speak, but she briskly continued.

"You see?" she sat up a little on the bed. "He came into the living room, he talked to me! He even had some chocolate chip cookies that me and mommy-"

Her lips snapped shut and her eyes avoided her father's gaze. It had been the first time months since she had mentioned her mother in front of him. The last thing she wanted was for him to be angry with her.

Freddy noticed the uneasiness in her body language and gently caressed her arms, "It's okay. I'm not angry that you mentioned her"

She shakily took a deep breath and nodded, again persisting in telling him her side of the argument. "But you see, Santa was here in our house! I told you! He even said that you told him to come and see me!"

"And didn't you say to him that he had the same colour eyes as me?" he rose an eyebrow. Knowing that this would spark some recognition in her mind.

Her lips pursed together and she slowly nodded, "Yeah, that's right"

"Well" he smiled knowingly at her. "That was _me_. I dressed up as Santa last year for you"

"What?" she glowered at him in confusion, her head titled to the side. "You dressed up as Santa Claus? For me? Why?"

"I knew that you wanted to see him at the Mall, didn't you? But I told you no"

"Yeah, that's right" she nodded.

"You see, that guy in the Mall _wasn'_ t the real Santa" Freddy explained. "He was paid to dress up as him. Santa isn't real"

She sniffled, starting to understand what he was saying. "S-so, you get me the presents on my Christmas list?"

He pulled her onto his lap and pulled each of her small legs over the side of his own legs. Then he wrapped the blankets around them both. "Yes, princess. I got you everything that you wanted. They're all downstairs under the tree"

"Is that why you were working early the last few weeks daddy? To get the money to buy me my toys for Christmas?" she asked.

"Yes" he smiled affectionately. He cupped her chin with his left hand and stroked her "You see Katherine, you're my _everything_. I pretended to be Santa as I didn't want you to be near anyone else who was dressing up as him. You even remembered what I told you last year? That I didn't want you to see on another adult's lap. Because you're MY little girl"

"That's why I said to Santa last year that I didn't want to sit on his lap" she replied curtly, "But I didn't know it was you. I honestly thought it was the real Santa"

"You know I was so _proud_ of you when you said that" Freddy grinned.

"You were?" Katherine smiled back.

"Yes, because you remembered what I told you" he kissed her forehead "You see you're very special to me, baby girl. I would do anything for you. _Anything_ "

Katherine snuggled into his chest, and hugged his neck. "I love you daddy"

"Love you too sweetie" he cooed in her ear. "Remember, anything you want I'll get it for you"

Katherine leaned back and wiped her tears away. Her eyes began to twinkle as an idea came to her. "I know daddy! Next year I'll start my Christmas list with Dear Daddy instead of Dear Santa!"

Freddy laughed heartily, "That sounds good to me!"

She giggled and planted a big kiss on his lips.

He lifted her off his lap and motioned her to lay beside him, "Now, come on. We've a big day tomorrow, don't we? You'll have to help me make the dinner. Okay?"

"Yep!" she nodded and nestled the left side of her face into the soft pillow, "Will you play with me after dinner with my new toys?"

"Yes"

"Then can we build a snowman out the back yard?"

"As I said, anything you want" Freddy smiled and laid down at her side. "Now, go to sleep"

"Night night daddy" she whispered.

He flicked off the light and draped his left arm around her little waist, his breath fluttering against her ear as he murmured. "Sweet dreams, my little princess"

 **Author's Note:**

I hope you enjoyed. Any reviews/comments from regular or new readers are more than welcomed and will help me decide to continue to do more chapters.

And Merry Christmas!


	2. When I Grow Up

**Author's Note:** I have to say, I enjoyed writing this! A little touch of humour!

 **Chapter 2:** When I Grow Up

 ** _Saturday 2nd March 1968.  
_** ** _9.35pm_**

The sound of rushing water and soft humming came from the bathroom of 1428 Elm Street. Perched on top of the bathroom counter little Katherine leaned over the gushing water that spurted out of the cold tap. Her lips were smeared in white toothpaste as she slowly brushed her teeth with her bright pink toothbrush. It was near bed time. Her 6th birthday was nearly over.

To her dismay.

She didn't want it to end. It was probably the best birthday she had. Not only did her father bought her, her first proper bicycle. But after leaving her bicycle at home after their visit to the park, he had brought her out for pizza and a surprise shopping trip. It appeared that he was in a giving mood, seeing as it was her birthday. He had bought her two new dresses and a few new dolls named Barbie. It was a doll that wasn't part of her collection. But now it was. She was mesmerized by how different the doll was to her other ones.

Katherine moved her lips to the gush of water to rinse the white residue from her mouth and then spat out some water into the white sink. After placing her toothpaste back in the holder, she straightened up and inclined her little body closer to the large mirror. She gave a big grin as she studied her teeth. Then used the tip of her small tongue to prod and push her bottom right canine tooth. It was really shaky. Literally hanging on by a small thin gum tissue. She glanced at the doorway to her left and then used the small fingers on her right hand to press on the tooth. Then with a small tug she yanked it out.

Her chocolate brown eyes widened in slight horror and then glee. At last it was out, it had been annoying her for the last two weeks. She held the tooth in between her fingers and then gave another big grin into the mirror. Thankfully there wasn't much blood around the area where her tooth had fallen out. Now in all there was three teeth gone, two of her upper incisor teeth that had fallen out last week and now this tooth. She had to admit she looked kind of strange with her teeth missing, like she was that old creepy homeless woman that would roam the street near the Springwood Mall. Every time she would smile at Katherine she would reveal her gums. It seemed that all her teeth had fallen out.

From the landing Katherine heard footsteps approach. With an excited grin she twisted around on the counter to smile as her father entered the bathroom. "Look daddy!" she held aloft her tooth. "Another tooth fell out!"

Freddy smirked at her and reached over for the facecloth and small bar of white soap, washing his face in silence. He knew from the stern expression on her face that she was thinking about what he told her the other week when her other two teeth had fallen out. They were her first teeth to fall out.

She had heard her friends talking about the ' _tooth fairy'_ and how each time your ' _baby tooth'_ fell out that you would put it under your pillow and the ' _fairy'_ would leave you a dollar for the tooth. She had mentioned it to him when her first tooth had fallen out and just as before during Christmas time and the talk about _'Santa' ,_ he had informed her that the ' _tooth fairy'_ wasn't real. But still she was adamant that she should be given one dollar seeing as all her friends were being given a dollar whenever they lost a tooth. She didn't want to be left out.

He dried his face with a small towel and when he turned back to her, he noticed that her tooth was now in the palm of her right hand. While her left hand was stretched out in front of her. Expecting or well demanding that she be given the money.

Freddy leaned the side of his slim body against the counter and arched an eyebrow in intrigue. "And just why do you have your hand out like that? Mmm?"

Katherine stubbornly stared him down. "My tooth fell out, so I'm owed a dollar!"

He gave a laugh of astonishment. She had such a brash attitude on her. A bit like him. "Oh, is that right?"

She nodded curtly.

"Well, I think you got enough today, didn't you? A new bike, new dresses and them new dolls! It was your birthday after all" he gave a knowing grin.

Her gaze flickered to her opened palm, then to her small tooth in her other hand. "Um…" an idea suddenly came to her. "What about tomorrow? Tomorrow isn't my birthday, so you can give me my money then!"

Freddy laughed boisterously. He knew that Katherine was very astute and sneaky in getting her own way. But this was a whole new way of being devious. She certainly had him wrapped around her little finger that was for sure. He gave in and nodded, "Okay. I'll give you the money tomorrow. But if you are not being good for me then I'm not giving you the money. Right?"

Katherine smiled brightly. "I understand daddy"

He slipped the tooth out of hand and helped her onto the tiled floor of the bathroom. "Now, get yourself to bed"

With a spring in her step she tottered out of the room and down the landing to her bedroom. Her cool palm curled around the handle, ready to turn it. But she froze. Twisting around she saw him stop behind her. "Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sleep with me?" he crouched beside and studied her face. Was starting to have nightmares again? It was nearing one year since he had killed her mother Loretta in front of her. Was the memory of that day starting to stir up again? "Is everything okay? Are you having any bad dreams?"

"No, I'm sleeping okay" she shook her head. "I just want to sleep in your room tonight, is that okay?"

A pleased smile suddenly grew across his face, "Of course honey"

"Can I bring in one of my dolls? And my sketch book?" she asked.

He chewed his bottom lip. She had been not be expecting to stay up all night. "Okay, but when I say you have to sleep then you go to sleep. Understand?"

"Yep!"

He rose to his feet and made his way into his own bedroom. Stacked on top of the side dresser was a few Budweiser cans. He had waited all day to have one. It had been and long tiring one. He certainly deserved a drink. After discarding his sweater and trousers leaving him in a pair of boxing shorts and white tank top, he climbed under the covers and patiently waited for her to arrive. What was keeping her so long?

There was a small slam of a door being shut and then the patter of feet as a figure ran across the landing to his room. She peeked in the doorway and tucked under her arms was not just one doll, but four in total along with a small pencil case of colouring pencils and sketchbook. Freddy rolled his eyes in disbelief. "I thought you were just going to bring one doll with you?"

She rushed over to his side of the bed and stood shyly before him. "Well, I couldn't decide what one to bring. So, I brought my four favourite dolls!"

He sighed softly and nodded at the space at his side.

Katherine scurried around the bottom of the bed to the space at his side and clambered in beside him. Placing her dolls at her side she opened her scrapbook to the next blank page and unzipped her pencil case, starting to scribble and sketch on the page.

Minutes went by in silence as Freddy unfolded the Springwood Gazette, scanning each page slowly for any articles about him and his 'special work'. He reached over for a can of beer and cracked it opened, then raised it to his lips for a long refreshing drink.

"Daddy"

His blue eyes flicked towards her as she pensively continued to draw in her book. Her brown hair was shielding her face. "Yes honey?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Katherine swallowed thickly and lifted her gaze towards his.

He nodded and pressed the cool aluminium of the can to his lips once more.

"What's a bra?"

The second she uttered that word he felt his muscles contract in his throat as he spluttered out his alcoholic beverage in astonishment at her question. How the hell did she learn that word? What was he going to say to her? He wiped the trickle of beer from his chin and placed the can on the side dresser. Then turned to face her. "Where did you hear that word?"

Katherine blushed bashfully as she thought to earlier that day in the park. "I heard about it today"

"Today? When?" he thought to the days events. They went to the park for a few hours, then went home to leave her bicycle in the house. Visited the pizzeria in the mall and then went shopping. He blinked slowly as he heard her explain.

"Today in the park I was on my bike and I was driving past a small picnic bench. I stopped to fix my shoes and I heard these girls talking" she paused and pondered for a few seconds, "They were about twelve or thirteen years old. They were chatting about getting their mommy's bringing them to the Mall to get their first bra!"

Freddy absently gripped the bed sheets and felt his cheeks go red. How the fuck he was going to explain this to her? She was only six years old! He had always believed that Loretta would have been the parent to discuss these type of _situations_ to her. Not him! "Well…"

Think, think!

"What are they? Can I get a bra?" Katherine shifted closer to him. "Please!"

"Not yet" his voice was barely a above a whisper.

"Why?" she crossed her arms in displeasure. Her brown eyes glowered in slight ire.

Freddy ran his hands through his short sandy hair. If there was one reason why he shouldn't have killed Loretta, well _this_ was it! Trying to explain to her why she wasn't allow a bra was going to be difficult to explicate to her. "You're not ready yet"

"Not ready?" her eyes bore into this. Demanding a better justification for his answer.

He nibbled softly on his bottom lip, struggling to figure a way to explain this to her. But she turned away from him and grabbed her dolls, laying them on her lap facing up at them both. There was two Barbie dolls dressed in vibrant yellows, orange and red clothing. Her Mattel Baby Whisper Doll and a doll with blond curls, adorned in a green dress. She then pulled up the yellow top of her Barbie Doll and pointed at the plastic chest, "Is it because I don't have them!"

He felt his face grow redder with embarrassment. Her little finger was pointing at the two small lumps on the body of the doll which were seemingly meant to be 'breasts'. "Uh, um…" Freddy stammered. What a way to end her birthday. "Why were you listening to them girls?"

"I didn't mean to, well…" she shrugged, "You know me daddy I'm too nosy!"

"You don't say" he grumbled.

"But is that why I'm not ready because I don't have them" she nodded at the Barbie Doll again.

Freddy grabbed his can of beer and took a small sip. Then nodded. "Yes, that's right"

She lifted the top of her white nightdress and peered down the fabric to her flat chest, "When will I get them? What are they called?"

He licked his lips. "When you get older"

"How much older?" she wasn't letting this go. It seemed she was eager to know.

"When you are about twelve or so"

Her eyes darted up to the ceiling as she mentally counted how many years to go. "Ooh, six more years!"

He couldn't help but laugh at her.

"So, what are they called? Please tell me daddy!" she pleaded.

Setting his beer back down again he begrudgingly nodded. "Okay. They're…" he motioned at the Barbie Doll's chest with his right hand. "called breasts"

Katherine pursed her lips together and murmured softly to herself, "Breasts. Okay. So, why can't I have breasts now? Why do I have to wait until I'm twelve?"

He leaned his head back against the headboard and took a deep breath. Why did his daughter have to be so inquisitive? She had certainly inherited Loretta's traits! "It is to do with your body. Listen, it's hard to explain sweetheart. When you're older we'll have a little talk about it"

She mused silently and nodded. But she wasn't finished asking questions. "So, girls wear bras when they turn twelve because they have breasts?"

Freddy looked down at her with a heavy sigh. "Yes, that's right"

"Are all breasts the same sizes? I heard the girls say the have to get measured!" Katherine cocked her head to the side. Her eyes locking with his.

He just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. Anything to get him out of his awkward talk they were having. "Girls b-breasts are different in size. Yes"

Her bottom lip dropped as she processed this. "Ohh. Okay"

Hopefully that was it. Please no more fucking questions about bras or breasts!

"Is that all that will happen to me when I turn twelve?"

Freddy took his can again and drank the rest of the alcohol, before cracking open another beer. He felt like getting drunk, hopefully he wouldn't remember this conversation with her. "There will be other changes"

"Really?" Katherine gasped in surprise.

"I'll tell you one more change that will happen to you and that's all. I'm not the best person to ask about these things. Maybe in school one day your teacher will explain it to you. She would be better at it than me"

She nodded curtly.

He studied her closely, trying to think of any other changes that would happen to her when she reached twelve. Something simple and nothing too awkward for him to talk about. "You'll grow hair"

"Hair?" she touched her brown locks, "But I already have hair!"

"Not there. On your legs. You will need to shave them when you get older" he enlightened.

"On my legs? I'm going to have hairy legs?" her button nose crunched up in distaste. "That's gross!"

Freddy laughed jovially and commented. "It won't be that bad"

Her lips curled into a grin as she placed her dolls back to her right side. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her father take another slug of his can of beer. "Are you getting drunk daddy?"

As he brought the can away from his lips, he smiled affectionately at her. "Maybe. You know you ask too many questions!"

She bit her lip and gave him a coy stare. "Sorry, I just can't help it!"

He draped his right arm around her shoulders, drawing her close to him. "It's okay baby. Though, I'm not getting drunk"

"Does it take loads of beers to get you drunk? When am I allow to drink beer?"

"Well, it's certainly not when you're twelve!" he winked at her.

A soft playful giggle came from her as she snuggled into his chest, "But when?"

"When you're twenty one"

"What?" she half shrieked in dismay, "That's years away! Like fifteen years away! Can I not have a sip now? Even just to see what it tastes like?"

His gaze went from her then to the can in his left hand, "Mmm…"

"I won't tell anyone I drunk beer! Promise!" she held out her pinkie for him. "Pinkie promise!"

Freddy laughed and teased. He curled his pinkie finger around hers and they tugged sharply on each other's finger. "Just one sip. We don't want you to get drunk on your birthday!"

She reached out as he gave her the small can. Her nose sniffed the smell and her nose wiggled slightly as a few bubbles from the beer fluttered up her nose. Slowly she pressed the rim of the can to her lips and took a mouthful of the beverage. It tasted bitter, with not much of a flavour to it. After swallowing it she shook her head lightly and smacked her lips a few times. Freddy knew from the expression on her face that didn't know what to make of it. Hopefully she won't be asking for another sip of beer again. Well, at least not until she was far older.

"So, what do you think Kat?" he took the can from her and took another sip, "Nice isn't it?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. There is no flavour to it! I don't think I like it daddy. I'll probably not drink beer when I grow up"

"That's okay. Now, let's get to bed" He smiled, relieved that the little embarrassing talk he had with her was finally over. As much as he dearly loved her. She was just to questioning about the world around her.

It was a trait that he equally loved and hated.


	3. Super Daddy

**Chapter 3:** Super Daddy

 _ **Wednesday March 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **1968...**_

 _ **8.30pm….**_

Katherine hummed quietly to herself as she gathered her Barbie Dolls and her teddy bears into her arms. It was her bed time. Her father had ordered her to bed a few minutes before. A part of her was tired, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep. There was one aspect about her personality that irked her. She was a worrier. Today in school she had a rather edgy conversation with her best friend Lucy and another girl called Jenny. It had ended up in a little argument. They had called her 'weird' but at the end of the day they had apologised to her.

So, they were still friends.

Though their words still ran amok in her frantic little mind.

Was she weird? Did the other kids find her odd too?

She shoved her toys into her toy box and slammed the lid shut with an aggravated mumble. Why couldn't she shake their words from her head? Her shoulders slumped forward as she crawled onto her bed and sat crossed legged as she waited for her father to tuck her into bed.

Her thoughts began to wonder back to the playground at lunch time…

 _Earlier that day…_

 _Katherine laughed as she chased her friend Lucy through the throes of 1_ _st_ _and 2_ _nd_ _graders in the large playground. Her friend twisted and swerved through the crowds of fellow students as she ran towards the large metal fence. Lucy's right arm stretched out to grasp the intertwining metal as she came to a stop. "A-ha! I told you I was faster than you!"_

 _Katherine pouted, catching her breath. She turned around as Jenny hurried up to them. It seemed that Katherine wasn't the slowest runner. Jenny was. The black haired girl rested her hands on her jean covered knees as she took several deep breaths. For a moment a frown crossed her face. Her right hand reached up to her mouth and her forefinger and second finger slid into her mouth. With a tug she yanked a tooth from her gums, "Yes! It came out!"_

" _That means the tooth fairy comes tonight to your house to give you your money!" Lucy beamed excitedly._

" _No he doesn't"_

 _Both girls turned around to Katherine as she stood staring sternly at them. Her arms were crossed stubbornly over her chest. What was she on about? Lucy took a small step towards her best friend and titled her head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"_

 _Katherine stubbornly stuck out her chest, "The tooth fairy doesn't come to her house. It doesn't come to anyone's house!"_

 _Jenny held her fallen tooth in her right hand. Her green eyes glanced at it and then at Katherine, "Why? Why doesn't the fairy not come to my house?"_

" _It's not real. That's why!" Katherine explained simply._

 _A small gasp of disbelief came from Jenny, "No, you're joking with us!"_

" _No, I'm not" Katherine stood her ground. What her daddy told her at the weekend was the truth. He would never lie to her. It was the rest of the other children who were being lied to by their parents. "Tooth fairies are_ _ **not**_ _real!"_

 _Jenny's bottom lip trembled as she processed this information. Was Katherine telling the truth or was she playing a devious trick on them both? Toying with them? She looked down at the tooth and then back to the girl across from her. "You're lying! You want to know why? Because my 1_ _st_ _tooth came out last week and I put it under my pillow and there was a dollar bill in its place the next morning!"_

 _Katherine scoffed. "Pfft! That was because your mommy and daddy put the money there! Not some fairy!"_

 _Lucy's jaw dropped open in scepticism. "You're nothing but a liar Katherine!"_

 _Stomping her right foot on the ground Katherine spun to face her. Her brown eyes were glazed with discord and simmering anger. "I'm not a liar! Fairies aren't real, when our teeth fall out, our parents put the money under our pillows when we are sleeping!"_

" _Don't be such a meanie!" Lucy spat. Her eyes darted over to Jenny who was trying to keep her tears at bay. She seemed to be devastated by what Katherine was admitting. Why was her friend being so weird today? "Why are you making these lies up? You're_ _ **weird**_ _!"_

" _I'm not making it up! And I'm not weird, okay?" Katherine sneered, her voice rising slightly in pitch. Her anger was starting to take control. "My daddy told me! He tells me the truth. Your parents don't tell you the truth!"_

" _Well, at least I have both my parents! You only have your daddy! Your mommy ran away from you!" Lucy snapped. Then gasped. It came out before she had the chance to think of what she was saying. What she said wasn't nice at all. Katherine was her best friend. "I…I didn't mean that!"_

 _Katherine stared vacantly at her friend. It was the first time in a long time that one of her friends had mentioned her mother in front of her, even brought it up in a conversation. Her eyes began to well in tears, but she took a deep breath and wiped at her eyes. No, she wasn't going to cry in front of them. She would not give them the satisfaction of watching her cry. Yes her mother was gone, but she still had her daddy. Her daddy was brilliant to her, the best daddy she could ever wished to have! Even better than_ _ **all**_ _their daddies!_

" _You know what else my daddy told me?" Katherine was going to disclose a few other home truths. "Santa isn't real too!"_

" _What?!" Lucy and Jenny shrieked in unison._

" _Yes he is!" Jenny cried, "He goes to the mall every year. I visited him before Christmas! He said he was going to visit my house on Christmas Eve when I'm sleeping to leave me my presents!"_

" _That was some guy in a red suit with a big fat belly!" Katherine retorted smugly, "All the adults make him up to tell us stories, so that we be good for them! Our parents get us our Christmas toys! Not Santa! My daddy worked extra days so he could get me everything I wanted! My daddy is_ _ **my Santa**_ _and he gave me a dollar at the weekend when my tooth fell out!"_

 _Lucy had enough and charged up to her, eying her angrily. "You're acting weird today. You are WEIRD! My mommy and daddy aren't lying to me! I'm not playing with you the rest of the day! You weirdo!"_

 _Katherine stuck out her tongue at her and Jenny as they twisted away from her. They girls conferred amongst each other as they stormed away. Katherine's eyes narrowed tightly, never leaving Lucy and Jenny as they meandered into the crowded playground. No matter what Lucy or Jenny thought of her, or actually what anyone thought of her she knew that her father was telling her the truth. He was always honest with her. She wasn't weird at all, she was a normal little girl._

 _ **Everyone** else was weird!_

Katherine huffed as the memory of earlier that day faded away. For some reason the words that Lucy sneered at her about only having 'a daddy' was unsettling her. Perhaps that was why she believed that she wasn't going to have a good night's sleep tonight.

"Come on. Get into bed" her father smiled as he walked over to her.

A frustrated pout appeared on her face. "Daddy. Can I talk to you? Please?"

He sat at her side, noticing the sullen look in her eyes. "What is it honey?"

"I had a fight today with Lucy, you know my best friend?" she turned to face him. "We're friends now. But I'm still a little upset about it"

"Mmm" his blue eyes glimmered with curiosity. A fight? If the little bitch hit her or said something nasty then he would have to take action. Take the blond haired whore to the boiler room, make her pay with her own blood for messing with his little girl. "What kind of fight? Did she raise her hand to you?"

"Oh, no!" she shook her head wildly. "Nothing like that!"

He caressed her silkily brown hair from her face, "How about we talk in my room?"

"Am I allowed to sleep in your bedroom tonight? I'll go to sleep straight after I tell you what happened! I promise!"

Freddy smiled broadly at her. It seemed this was becoming a habit with them both. With her sleeping in his bedroom. He had to admit he was starting to enjoy her sleeping in the same bed as him. The smell of her soft skin and smooth hair was sometimes intoxicating whenever she was nestled her head against his chest. "Yes, let's go" he wrapped his arms around her frame. Her legs enclosed around his waist as he carried her to his bedroom.

He settled her on her own side of the bed and climbed in beside her, "So" he tucked the blankets around them both. "What did Lucy do?"

"I told her and Jenny the truth about the tooth fairy. You see Jenny, she's in our class. Her tooth fell out in the playground. She was all happy as Lucy said that the tooth fairy was going to Jenny her a visit to give her money! So I told them that the tooth fairy wasn't real!"

A humorous smirk pulled at his lips, "You said that?"

"Yes" she nodded vehemently, "Because it's the truth!"

He laughed heartily. She was so straight with people. Much like him. If he raised her in the right way, she would end up being just like him.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Katherine huffed, "You should have heard them to me daddy! I told them the fairy was fake, that their parents give them the money! Lucy called me weird!"

His right hand gently rubbed her back. "It's okay baby girl"

"I even told them that Santa wasn't even real! They think that I'm making it all up! But it's their parents that are lying to them, isn't that right daddy?" she sat around on her knees to face him. Her hands were folded neatly on her lap.

"That's right, Kat"

"So, I'm not weird. Am I?" she tilted her head to the side.

He drew her into a tight hug. "Don't you dare think that! There is nothing weird about you. What have I always told you?" she broke the embrace to gaze into his eyes.

"That I'm special" she grinned. "I'm your special girl!"

He kissed her lightly on her button nose and ran his hands through her locks. "That's right"

Her smile soon faded as Lucy's other remarks entered her mind. "There was something else that Lucy said"

"What is that?" he rose an eyebrow.

"You promise that you won't get angry daddy?" Katherine felt uneasy about telling him.

His hands curled around her waist possessively. "It depends on what she said to you"

"Uh, um…she said that at least she had both her parents. That I-I only had you…" her voice began to stammer. Could she tell him the other comment that Lucy said?

"Anything else?" he asked, his voice was stern.

"She said that my mommy ran away!" Katherine froze and chewed her lips nervously. Then she explained, "But she said she didn't mean it!"

His eyes bore into hers. "Have you ever talked to your friend Lucy about your mommy? Mmm?"

"No!" she shook her head wildly, "She must have heard Mrs Ferguson talk to me about my mommy last year in Kindergarten! I swear!"

His left hand curled around her face and his thumb brushed across her check lightly. It surprised him how calm he was being. He had honestly believed he would have shouted at her. But how could he? "Don't worry. I'm not getting angry. Just remember what I told you last year, okay? If anyone asks you about your mommy, even a friend in school. All you have to say is that your mommy left us"

"I know daddy" she nodded quickly. "I will! Promise!"

"You what to know something Kat? I'm like two parents rolled into one! I'm your mommy and daddy altogether!" he explained gently, "You only need a daddy!"

She inclined her head to the right staring thoughtfully at him. Soon an elated grin stretched across her face "Ooh, so you're like a _super_ daddy!"

Freddy's face beamed with pride at this idiom she had given him. Super daddy? He liked, no, he loved the sound of that. "Yes, I'm a super daddy!"

"You're my super daddy!" a giggle erupted from her throat and she threw her arms around his neck, "My brilliant super daddy!"

He chortled jovially against her hair and then in a flash his lips latched onto her neck, blowing raspberries against her smooth skin. Her boisterously laughter ricocheted in the bedroom as he continued his playful assault on her neck.

"Daddy!" she squealed through her fits of laughter. Her small hands slapped mildly against his back. "You're t-tickling m-me!"

Freddy gave a teasing growl and broke his mischievous attack on her throat. His eyes roamed her flushed face, seeing the big blissful smile on her face. Her mood was more exuberant than a few minutes earlier. There was one feature of their relationship that he was gifted at and that was cheering her up.

After all he was her supper daddy.

 **Author's Note** :

Credit goes to **Gunzblaze** for the suggestion/idea of Katherine being called weird/odd by her classmates about not believing in Santa!


	4. I'll Never Leave You

**Author's Note:** A chapter with a little dark undertone in it! Please review! Thank you!

 **Chapter 4** : I'll Never Leave You

 _ **Wednesday 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **May 1968 11.45pm.**_

Katherine tossed and turned in her bed. Her baby pink bed covers were crinkled and scrunched around her little frame. No matter how she tried to shake today's events out of her weary mind, she couldn't. What she had watched at 6pm with her father had caused her to become extremely anxious.

No.

She was _terrified_.

Terrified that someone was going to find out what _he_ did. That she would be taken away from him. She didn't want to be alone. Her daddy was all she had.

She choked back a sob and sat up on her bed, holding her dolly close to her chest. Her eyes turned towards the door of her room. Should she go and wake up her father? Tell him her worries and concerns? If not then she would be a nervous wreck, her concentration in class would falter and her teachers would ask her what was wrong.

Throwing her covers from off of her little frame, she rose to her feet and walked slowly towards the door. Two distinct memories from Saturday and this evening began to play again in her mind. They were the reasons why her mind was consumed with apprehension…

 ** _Saturday afternoon…_**

" _Bye!" Katherine chirped, waving to Nancy and Tina as they were brought into Nancy's house. It was really good to play with them for a change. It wasn't that Katherine didn't like playing with her best friend Lucy. She did. But sometimes she wished that she could participate in playing with other kids on her street. She enjoyed making new friends._

 _Perhaps she could play with Nancy and Tina again. Maybe the next time she was brought to the park, well if they were there that is._

 _She gripped her doll close to her, looking vigilantly up and down the quiet sunny street for any sign of cars coming her way. Noticing that the coast was clear, she began to walk across the road. There was a small screech of breaks and she frowned as a boy veered over to her on his bike. It was Billy. He stood a good few inches above her, his stocky build making him look a little older._

 _A smug, naughty grin flashed across his face as he stopped literally at her side. Katherine turned to walk away. Then suddenly felt his podgy hands push hard against her back and she flew forward onto the hard tarmac. She gave a small shriek as her doll toppled out of her hands. Her knees scraped fiercely against the hard ground. The palm of her hands skidded against the gravel and she began to sob._

 _Billy gave a cruel laugh as he spun away, off down the street._

 _With anguished tears streaming down her face, she grabbed her doll and staggered to her feet. She was soon running down the path to her home and flung the door opened, slamming it behind her as she scurried into the kitchen._

" _Daddy!_ _"_ _Katherine sobbed. Her bottom lip stuck out as she pouted in dismay._

 _Freddy snubbed his cigarette out in a nearby ashtray, his eyes wide with concern at her sobbing face._ _"_ _What_ _'_ _s wrong, baby girl?_ _"_

 _Her body shook again as she stopped before him, her hands were twisting and turning her doll_ _'_ _s green dress tightly. She sniffled and sobbed again. Reaching out to her Freddy lifted her effortlessly onto the edge of the table before him,_ _"_ _C_ _'_ _mon sweetheart. Tell daddy what happened_ _"_ _he paused, pondering silently._ _"_ _Did Nancy and Tina hurt you? Did they do anything to you?_ _"_

 _Katherine swallowed thickly and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself._ _"_ _No, it wasn_ _'_ _t them. They had to go home. I was walking back to the house, when Billy came up to me on his bike_ _…"_ _her voice faltered off as she saw her father_ _'_ _s eyes narrow in disdain, his jaw clenching tightly in fury at he mere mention of the boy_ _'_ _s name. Her eyes flickered to the left as she heard the crunching of aluminium. Her father_ _'_ _s grip on the can tightening ever so slowly, his fingers curled around the red coloured can. A flicker of rage flashed across his face._

 _Freddy slowly took a deep breath and exhaled,_ _"_ _What did he do, honey?_ _"_

 _She wiped away at her tears that trickled down both her cheeks and clutched her doll even more tightly to her chest,_ _"_ _He stopped and pushed me. He was laughing and then rode away on his bike. I_ _ **didn**_ _ **'**_ _ **t**_ _do anything to him to make him push me, I swear Daddy! He just pushed me in my back and I fell forward_ _"_ _she sobbed again,_ _"_ _I hurt myself_ _"_

 _He lowered his eyes as she lifted the rim of her dress up, revealing a small bloodied graze on her right knee. His heart pounded in his ears, his blood was fucking boiling in fury! Soon, his grip on the can increased and in a snap the can folded in on itself. The remaining alcohol spilled over the rim of the can onto the table. How dare that little cunt do that to her? To his child! He was tortured by little fucks like him during his own childhood. There was no way in hell he was going to allow a bastard like Billy do that to his child. His lips curled into a snarl as he hissed,_ _"_ _The little fucker_ _"_

 _Katherine flinched at this. He never swore in front of her. Never! Perhaps telling him was a bad idea. He looked so calm, but she could see from his eyes that he was angry. Furious to say the least._

 _Withdrawing his hand from the crushed beer can Freddy looked down at her bloodied knee and gently touched it with his finger tips. Katherine hissed and jerked back in pain,_ _"_ _It_ _'_ _s sore daddy!_ _"_

" _It_ _'_ _s okay, princess_ _"_ _he cooed and began to calm her by stroking her cheek in a small circular motion,_ _"_ _I_ _'_ _ll clean it up and out a plaster on it, okay?_ _"_

 _She placed her doll at her side on the table and took a deep breath. He withdrew his hand from her face and watched in silent amusement as her expression turned into anger, her hands curling into tight fists as her rage began to take over. Her eyes were glazed with loathing. Directed at the boy who had caused her pain._ _"_ _I hate him daddy! He can be so mean. He should get his_ _ **medicine**_ _for being naughty!_ _"_

 _He gave a depraved grin at her little statement,_ _"_ _Medicine?_ _"_

 _She nodded vigorously,_ _"_ _Yes. You said to me before that all the naughty children get their medicine. Billy should get his!_ _"_

 _His grew wider and he chucked wickedly_ _"_ _Well, you are right_ _"_ _he said with a dark smile,_ _"_ _Billy does need to take his medicine!_ _"_

 _Katherine nodded quickly in agreement._

" _Don_ _'_ _t worry, sweetheart_ _"_ _Freddy gave a cool smile._ _"_ _Daddy will take care of him!_ _"_

 _Katherine shot him a bewildered look and opened her mouth to speak, but he hushed her._ _"_ _Ssh, just you stay here and I_ _'_ _ll get some cotton wool for your knee_ _"_

 _He rose from the table and went to collect a small first aid box from the cupboard underneath the kitchen sink. Placing it on the table at her side he popped open the lid and took out a small anti-septic bottle and a few pieces of cotton wool. He dabbed the liquid onto a ball of wool and pressed it lightly against the lesion._

 _She let out a small whimper as a stinging sensation swept over her wound,_ _"_ _Oww_ _…"_

" _Just take a deep breath. I_ _'_ _ll be a few more seconds_ _"_

 _Katherine gripped the edge of the table with her fingers, chewing nervously on her bottom lip and watched as he applied the cotton wool again. After cleaning the wound he ripped apart a small plaster and applied it to her wound._ _"_ _There you go_ _"_ _he gave her a comforting smile,_ _"_ _Do you want me to kiss it all better?_ _"_

 _She gave a small nod. He smirked and leaned down, his lips pressing lightly on the top of the plaster._ _"_ _That_ _'_ _s it all better! You going to be okay, Kat?_ _"_

" _Yeah, can I go to my room?_ _"_

 _He lifted her off the table and handed her the doll,_ _"_ _Away you go. I_ _'_ _ll be up in a few minutes_ _"_

 _Katherine gave a quick, shy nod and ran to the stairs. As she entered her room she slumped despondently on her bed. She was now in a fool mood. Why did there have to be nasty little boys like Billy? It wasn't fair. She didn't deserve to be pushed! She never done anything to hurt him. Looking down at her doll she scowled and threw it to the ground in anger. She really hoped that he would be punished for what he did to her. Hopefully her daddy would talk to his parents, then he would be grounded or maybe spanked for being naughty. That was what should happen._

 _She pushed herself back against the headboard of her bed, crossing her arms indignantly as she waited for her father to come up. It didn't take long for him enter her room with a large glass of lemonade and plate of chocolate chip cookies. Her head lifted up to his as he sat at her side._

" _There you go" Freddy smiled and placed the plate and glass on the dresser._

 _Katherine smirked and grabbed a cookie, taking a bite. "Are you going to speak to Billy's parents?"_

 _Freddy stared down at her quietly for a moment. Then said. "No, I'll deal with him myself. Don't you worry"_

 _She took another bite of her cookie, gulping nervously. "Deal with him? Are you going to talk to him daddy?"_

 _He smiled shrewdly at her. "Yes, I'm going to have a little **talk** with him. I'll take care of him!" _

_She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off._

" _How about we go out? Mmm? I'll take you somewhere to cheer you up?"_

 _Her face brightened at his suggestion, "Really? Can we go to the movies and can I get pizza too? Please?"_

" _Yes, we can. But first, you go and wash your face and I'll meet you downstairs, okay?" He smiled._

 _She nodded eagerly and sprang forward to give him a hug, "Love you!"_

 _He chuckled and kissed her forehead lightly, "I love you too honey"_

Katherine stood outside her father's bedroom door. Again contemplating should she wake him up from his sleep? She didn't want him to be angry at being disturbed. It was really late, near midnight. But then again today when he was watching the news he was in a really chipper and happy mood…

 _ **Earlier that evening - 6pm**_

 _Katherine sat beside father in the TV room and pouted sadly. For the last twenty minutes she had been pleading with her to allow her up to her bedroom to play with her toys. But he was having none of it. To her it_ _ **wasn**_ _ **'**_ _ **t**_ _fair, she had finished her homework, helped tidy away the dishes. But still his answer was no. He was adamant that he wanted her to stay with him downstairs as he wanted to show her something on the television. She had asked him what it was, but his reply was that it was a_ _'_ _ **surprise**_ _ **'**_ _._

 _She frowned from her seat on the sofa and twisted around to him. Maybe she could ask him one more time,_ _"_ _Daddy? Please can I go up to my room? I_ _'_ _ll be real quiet!_ _"_

 _He gently clutched her right hand and squeezed it firmly, albeit a little too firmly as she gave a small wince. His voice was thick with authority as he scolded her,_ _"_ _No, now you_ _'_ _ve asked me about five times already! Don_ _'_ _t ask me again or I will start to get angry. Right?_ _"_

 _Her eyes locked with his, seeing the simmering rage burning inside his eyes. Nodding quickly she apologised,_ _"_ _I_ _'_ _m sorry, daddy. I won_ _'_ _t ask again_ _"_

 _Freddy smirked and lifted her hand to his lips, kissing the back of her hand._ _"_ _Good girl, now it_ _'_ _s about to start_ _"_

 _Turning her face towards the television she frowned in dismay as the 6 o_ _'_ _clock news report came on. There was one thing she hated watching and it was the news, it was so boring._

" _Good afternoon, I_ _'_ _m Richard Young ad this is the 6 o_ _'_ _clock news_ _"_ _a middle aged man sat behind the news desk, with a grim look carved across his face._ _"_ _This morning several body parts were found on the old industrial estate at Rosewood Road. It is believed to be the remains of young Billy Morgan, who was reported missing yesterday afternoon after not appearing home from school_ _…"_

 _Katherine stared in terror as she listened to the broadcaster describe how three body parts were found, two severed hands and a right leg that_ _s_ _knee had been savagely ripped to shreds. Her mouth went agape as a small startled gasp floated from her throat as the picture of Billy appeared on screen. She heard a dark malevolent chuckle come from her father who was staring at her horrified face. He was savouring it._

 _Turning around she saw him smiling devilishly as her,_ _"_ _I told you princess, that I would take care of him!_ _"_ _he gave her a impish wink._

 _She swallowed worryingly,_ _"_ _You took him away?_ _"_

 _He chuckled decadently and nodded. The look on his face was one she had never seen before. Dark, twisted. Pure evil. She nervously looked at the TV and reluctantly asked,_ _"_ _Did you give him his medicine?_ _"_

 _He pulled her onto his lap and ran his right hand through her long locks that for once where pushed back from her face by a red hair band. Kissing her forehead once he replied darkly,_ _"_ _Yes, daddy gave him his medicine. Just like you said, sweetheart. He needed to take his medicine for hurting you. No one hurts my little piglet and gets away with it!_ _"_

 _She nodded once._

" _No, if anyone else starts to bully you. You let daddy know and I_ _'_ _ll take care of them. Understand, honey?_ _"_

 _Katherine stared up at him with wide frightened eyes and gave a slow nod. Did he really mean this? Would he protect in her such a way that he would hurt other children? He would really do that for her?_

Katherine's little body gave an involuntary at the conversation he had with her this evening. For the first time in a long time she had seen a dark side to him. The way he chuckled and smiled menacingly at the news report of Billy's dismembered remains being found made her feel incredibly easy. He even admitted to her that he had taken Billy away. He had given him his 'medicine'. But now, she was petrified. Not of her father, but what would happen to him and to her if anyone found how that he was the man who had taken Billy Morgan. They would put him in jail that was for sure, then she would end up alone.

She didn't want that.

It was only fair if she shared her misgivings with him.

Raising her right hand she grabbed the handle, twisting the knob and eased the door opened. The only sound emanating from within the room was the soft snoring of her father from the double bed. Trotting slowly over to the side of the bed she took a deep calming breath. She had to do this, she had to talk to him.

"Daddy!" she whispered.

He didn't stir from his slumber.

She reached out to tug the blankets around his body. Then called his name a little louder. "Daddy, wake up! Please!"

Freddy grumbled softly as he came to. When he opened his eyes he stared into the crying face of his daughter. "Kat, what's wrong sweetheart?"

Katherine sniffled and watched as he quickly sat up, switching on the small lamp to his left. "I need talk to you daddy. Please!"

He frowned, noticing that her body was trembling. He reached out to her and she was soon straddling his lap. "What is it baby?"

"I'm scared" Katherine whimpered.

"Scared? What of?" his voice was thick with concern.

Katherine pouted in despair, "That I'll be taken away from you"

A look of incredulity etched across his face. What had happened? Fuck, did she say something about her mother to someone? Had one of those pathetic teachers pestered her about her mother again? Perhaps pressurised her and did she finally cave in this time? Did she tell them what had happened last year? This wasn't good. He curved his right hand under her chin and tipped her face up to his. "Have you broken your promise?"

"What?" Katherine cried and shook her head. "I haven't said anything about mommy! I swear, honest! I've kept our pinkie promises! You're not allowed to break pinkie promises!"

He sighed in relief. She was still keeping her word. Just like he taught her to. "Then what is it? Why do you think you'll taken away from me?"

"Because what happened to Billy" she gulped and averted his gaze from his. "Y-you took him away, didn't you?"

"Yes, you know I did" Freddy replied, "I told you this evening. We watched the news together"

She nodded curtly. "You hurt him. You killed him. Is that right daddy?"

Freddy took in the sight of her shivering, sobbing face. She was apprehensive and on edge. Was she scared of him? It was something that he never considered when he was showing her the news broadcast earlier. It never crossed his mind. The last thing he wanted was for her to be afraid of him. He was her father. It should never be like that. He had to find a way to soothe her nerves. "Yes, daddy punished him. He hurt you. I don't like _anyone_ hurting my little girl"

"W-what if someone finds out?" her eyes went wide with fright.

He slowly began to caress her face, "They won't"

She shook her head, "But what if they do. Sheriff Thompson lives across the street! What if he comes and asks you questions? Maybe he already knows and-"

He hushed her, sensing her growing anxiety. The thought of being without him horrified her. "Katherine, it's okay. Honestly, no one will find out!"

His words weren't soothing her as she continued. "But daddy what if they do. You'll be put in jail and I'll be all _alone_ " her next words came out in frantic short sobs, "I-I don't want to be alone daddy! I don't want to l-lose you. You're all I have!"

Freddy frowned, his heart was breaking seeing her like this. Maybe he shouldn't have shown her the news, she was becoming paranoid at what was going to happen to her. He pried the doll from her hands and placed it to his right on the other side of the bed. "Baby girl, no one is going to take you from me. No one will find out it was me who took Billy away. They're _stupid_ , the police are stupid in this town"

"Stupid?" Katherine sniffled and looked at him in confusion.

"They don't know what to do" he explained, "I was very careful when I took Billy away. I made sure no one noticed that I had taken him away. It was all very secretive"

"It was?" she looked up at with hope in her eyes. "They won't know?"

"No, they won't" Freddy smiled warmly at her and drew her close. "You have nothing to worry about. Okay?"

She threw her arms around his neck, clinging to him tightly. "I don't want you to ever leave me daddy"

"I'll _never_ leave you. I love you too much to let anyone take you away from me"

Her head nodded against his shoulder, then she leaned back slightly. "You said to me today that if anyone bullies me that you'll take them away? Did you really mean that?"

"Oh I meant _every_ word" Freddy said, a darkness tainted his voice. "You're my little baby girl. You're very _precious_ to me. No one is allowed to hurt you. I mean, in any way. It's not right. So, if they do I will punish them"

A knot formed in her throat. The look in his eyes was full of callous, of wicked intent. The thought of him taking another boy or girl away if they dared to hurt or bully her, well it made her tense. But then why did she also feel a little proud that he would do that for her? He was her protector. Father's were meant to be protect their children. That was all he was doing, wasn't it?

"You understand what I'm saying, don't you sweetheart?" Freddy asked as a furtive smirk pulled at the corner of his lips.

"Yes" Katherine nodded slowly, "I understand daddy"

"Good" his smirk turned into a triumphant grin. "Now, is there anyone else who is bullying you in school?"

Her head shook in discord, "No, no one!"

"Okay" Freddy nodded. "If they do, you have to tell me straight away. Promise me you will?"

Her bottom lip went agape, but then she saw that his right hand was stretched out to her. His pinkie was extended to her. It was clear that they had to seal this new promise like they did the other _promises_. She licked her dry lips and straightened out her right pinkie to him. They instantly curled their fingers around one another as she finally responded. "I promise daddy"

"That's my girl"

She gave a shy smile and climbed off his lap, laying down beside him. The room was soon plunged into darkness as he turned off the light. As he snuggled down at her side, she turned to face him and closed her eyes. She felt his right hand stroke her cheek lightly and then after a few seconds he withdrew it from her face.

It was a few minutes later until she opened her eyes again, turning on her side to look up at his sleeping face in the pale moon-light. It wasn't long until she began to ponder over her father's demeanour he had showed to her over the last few days. This was a side she had thought and hoped would never been shown again. But he had. Would he show this side of his personality to him again?

It didn't scare her, it only confused her.

Dare she admit it, that this side of him even _fascinated_ her?

Perhaps in time she would grow accustomed to it and accept it, if he decided to show more of this side of him to her that is.

There was one fact that would never change and that was they _loved_ each other.

And hat was all that mattered to her.


	5. A Long Night

**Chapter 5** : A Long Night

 **Friday 8** **th** **November.**

 **9pm.**

Katherine small pink lips pursed together tightly as she eyed the glossy coloured toy magazine. For the last hour she had been examining each page meticulously for any particular toy that caught her eye. She was on page 10 of the 30 page book. So far she had noted down five toys for her ' _Christmas List'_ to her father. She had promised him he would have it completed by the end of this weekend. So by Sunday night she would hopefully have all her toys picked out. When they had first chatted about her list for Christmas he had explained she could have two ' _big'_ presents and the maximum of ten smaller toys.

Each year it was getting more difficult for her to choose what toys or games that she wanted. Saying that she had quite an amount of toys already. Her bedroom was heaving with them, with most of them stacked either at the back of the room or under her bed. They had even discussed about her getting a large toy chest for her to keep her toys, to make her room look a little tidier than it already was.

Her legs swung back and forth as she laid on her stomach, spread out on her bed. "Um…" she murmured, then circled a set of blonde haired twin dolls with her pencil. "Them!"

She moved her pencil towards her notebook and carefully copied the name of the dolls to her list beside the number ' **6'.**

There was a small knock at her door and a big grin spread across her face as she swung her head towards the doorway. Her father stood there, staring at her intently. "Come on. Into bed"

"Aw, can I stay up?" Katherine pouted and bounced to her feet, feeling energetic she jumped up and down on the mattress. "I want to play!"

"Play?" he frowned. He knew that she should have never had that allowed her to eat that chocolate cake after her dinner, plus that bowl of ice cream. That amount of sugary food was making her too hyper. "Mmm, what games do you want to play?"

"Anything!" she continued to bounce lightly on the mattress.

"First, _stop_ bouncing on that bed. Okay?" he walked towards her. The last thing he needed was for her to ruin the mattress of her bed.

She nodded and hopped onto the carpet with a giggle. "So, can I? Please?"

He looked down at her and then her bed. "Let me see your list"

"But it's not finished daddy" she gulped and turned around to her notebook, and handed it to him. "I've only written six things down!"

He read the list quietly. Then after a minute he placed it on her dresser. "Remember I want it finished by Sunday night"

"I know. I will daddy!" Katherine nodded eagerly.

Holding out his right hand to her she took it and he lead her out of her room, switching off as he went. As they entered his bedroom, he let go of her had and she scurried onto the double bed. An excited grin was still stretched across her lips.

Freddy smiled at her as he sat beside her on the bed. "So, you want to play some games? Mmm?"

She nodded.

He turned towards the small set of drawers to the left of the bed and slide opened the drawer. His left hand withdrew a small red packet of playing cards. Showing them to her he saw the bemused look on her face. "Cards?"

Climbing onto the bed he sat on his knees facing her. "Yes"

"But I can't play cards. I mean, I don't know how to" Katherine moped.

"Well…" he slide the pack of cards from their packet. "I'll teach you"

"What games do you play with cards?" Her brown eyes slowly studied his hands as he flicked the cards. He then took out the Joker card and placed it on the set of drawers.

"I'll teach you a few games. We'll try snap first"

"Do I need money? Because I don't have any money" she manoeuvred her body so that she was sitting on her knees. Her hands rested upon them lightly as she continued to be mesmerized by the way he was shuffling and jumbling up the cards.

Freddy smirked, amused by her question. "Money? Why do you think you would need money?"

"That's what people do when they play cards. They have money and put it in the middle of the table" Katherine explained innocently.

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, we won't be needing money. We're not gambling. But how about we have a little wager?"

"A what?" she squeaked.

"Wager. If I win a game then we'll do what I want to do tomorrow"

Her eyes widened in slight bewilderment. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I'm not telling you" he winked at her. He had plans on cleaning out the basement. Lifting and sorting out some old boxes that were lying about. If he won the game and he was certain that he would, she was going to help him.

"Well, can we do something I want when I win?" Katherine deamdned.

His mouth dropped opened, astounded by her brash attitude. "What do you mean WHEN you win?"

She blushed and corrected. "I meant, _if_ I win!"

He grinned. "Okay"

"I'm going to tell you what I want to do tomorrow. If I win I want you to play with me all day!" She gave him a sly grin.

"Okay, that's a deal" he extended his right hand to her. "Let's shake on it"

Her eyes lit up and she eagerly shook his head. "Deal!"

He continued to shuffle the cards and then flatted out the quilt over, "There are two games we can play. What one do you want to learn first? Snap or slapjack?"

"Slapjack?" Katherine cocked her head to the side. "Do we have to slap each other or something?"

Freddy stared at her and then broke out into a humorous smile, cackling madly. "Oh, no sweetheart! We don't have to slap each other. It's just the name of the game. How about I teach you snap? You need to listen carefully to what I'm telling you"

Her gaze fell towards the cards as he carefully shuffled out a few of then onto the bed.

"Now, there are four types of cards. Spades and clubs which are black" he pointed at a two of clubs and then a three of spades. "You see how the clubs and the spades are different in shape? Yes?"

"Yes" she eyed them circumspectly.

He smiled, then explained. "Then there is the diamond and the hearts" the six of hearts and nine of diamonds was shown to her. "They're red. The cards starts from Ace, which is the number one to the King. So, it goes from the Ace to number ten, then Jack, Queen and finally the King"

Katherine studied them silently and gave a small curt nod.

Placing the cards back into the deck he jumbled them up again and then dealt them out between them, placing them face down in front of each other. "I deal out the cards so we have an even amount. You take them in your hands, keeping them face down. You can't look at them because that means you are cheating!"

She nodded again. "So, do we set them down on the bed?"

"Yes, we set them down face up. We each take our turn until one of us notices that two of the tops cards are the same. Then we slam our hand down and shout snap!"

Katherine looked at the cards doubtfully. "What do you mean the cards are the same?"

"Like they have to be two of the same numbers or two Jacks or two Queens. You understand Kat?"

She chewed her lip and nodded. "Yeah, I think I do"

"Good. Now, when the person who shouts snap first can take the cards that are on the bed. Then we continue again. When one person has all the cards then they're the winner!"

Katherine silently nodded and carefully took her pile of cards into her small hands, laying them flat on her left hand. "I'm ready"

"We'll start off slow. I'll go first" Freddy placed his first card face up on the bed. It the King of Clubs. "Your turn"

Her nimble fingers curled around the first card and set in on top. The two of clubs. Freddy then put down the next card - the Ace of Diamonds. It continued quietly for a few minutes until Katherine placed down a eight of hearts and she squealed and slammed her hand on top.

"Snap!"

Freddy looked at her hand then to her face, shaking his head. "You never won"

"Yes I did!" she retorted and pointed at the cards. "Look, they're the same colour!"

He glanced at her card - the eight of hearts and the card below - six of diamonds. "They're not the same honey!"

"Daddy, they are!" she agrued.

"No" he shook his head. "Look at the number. That's eight" his fingers pointed to them, "that's six. Remember it has to be either two sixes or two eights. Or two jacks!"

Her energized mind studied them for a moment and it dawned on her. She was wrong and he was right. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Awh!"

Laughing softly he ruffled her hair lightly with is left hand. "Come on, let's keep going"

She nodded mutely and watched as he positioned his next card on top of the pile. Several seconds went by until two kings were resting on top. Freddy's hand flew down on top. "Snap" he said with a triumphant smirk.

Katherine glowered at his hand, raising her narrowed aggravated eyes towards his face. He couldn't help but laugh at her expression of aversion. She was a sore loser, he could tell. "You still have cards left, don't you?" he commented.

She shrugged her shoulders casually and looked down at her hand. A devious idea soon crept into her mind. "Are you going next?

"Yes" he gathered the pile of cards, shuffling them into a tight neat bundle. Making sure to face them down on his palm. He then put down a four of clubs.

Leaning back on her knees Katherine allowed her eyes to lower towards her cards as she ever so slowly pulled the top of it back trying to discern her card. She heard Freddy clucking his tongue in disagreement. "Now, don't you be cheating!"

"I'm NOT!" Katherine snapped then slapped her card on top of his. She then shouted, "Snap!"

He rolled his eyes in disbelief, it was four of diamonds. "You little rascal!"

"I didn't know it was going to be a four!" she grinned shrewdly.

Gathering up the cards he firmly shook his head. "Well, I don't believe you. I don't like playing with little tricksters! It's not nice!"

Katherine huffily let her cards fall to the mattress, her bottom pouting out in exasperation. "But how can I play with you? You're better at it than me!"

"Well, you need to stop being a sore loser! Being a cheater isn't nice!" He reprimanded her. "Now, we're playing this again until you learn not to be so devious as to cheat!"

"Have you not cheated before? I'm sure everyone cheats at playing cards!" she stated.

"Yes, they do. But I'm trying to teach you right from wrong. Cheating is wrong!" he shoved the cards back into the playing pack and threw it on the dresser facing the bed. He strolled over towards the door, closing it and began to discard his white tank top.

As he folded it up he felt something soft hit his back and frowned. What the hell? He twisted around to look at he floor and saw one of the pillows from the bed at his feet. The little scoundrel was starting to get on his nerves. His face turned cold, set in stone as he turned towards the bed. Then as quickly as his mood turned sour it changed again to surprise. Pleasant surprise.

There she was standing in the middle of the bed with the other pillow in her hands, a cheeky grin across her face. She was daring him to a pillow fight? Oh she was going to be a handful tonight.

He leisurely bent down to pick up the pillow as a mischievous glimmer tinted his eyes. "So, you want to have a fight?"

She giggled and nodded, placing her right foot a little further in front. Ready to pounce. "I'm going to beat you this time!"

"Oh, are you challenging me?"

Her arms swung her pillow as he took a step forward. After nearly losing balance she tittered back to the far end of the bed. "Come on daddy!"

He threw his head back in a fit of rapturous laughter, then approached the bed with his pillow tightly in his hands. Swinging it back he took a swipe at her but she ducked and ran to the top of the bed, squealing with giggles. Then spun towards him and whacked him in his bare chest. He gave a fake moan of pain, "Ow!"

Katherine grinned madly, knowing that he was imitating that he was suffering and once more punched the side of his chest with the soft pillow. He rubbed his chest and moaned gruffly, "Ouch!"

She cheekily stuck her tongue out at him. But was caught of guard as he swiftly smacked the middle of her back with his own pillow. More giggles erupted from her as she rolled onto the bed, laying flat on her back as he knelt on the mattress and began to bestow her frantic wallops to her stomach with his pillow.

Shrieks of laughter soon filled the master bedroom. "Ah….hahahahaha!"

He lifted the pillow again ready to strike her again, but her little body rolled off he bed onto the floor with a small thud. Her breathless face stared up at him as he staggered to her feet. Then she saw that her pillow was on the bed. Before she could even more Freddy snatched it and laughed crazily. "Hahaha! So, my little piggy, I've two pillows and you've none! Not so brave now, are we?"

Katherine backed away as he stepped off the bed, readying himself to attack. However she saw an escape route and took it. Scrambling forward onto her hand sand knees, crawling in between his legs and towards the door. She shouted over her shoulder as she left the room.

"Catch me daddy!"

Freddy looked to the ceiling in dismay. Why did she have to be so lively tonight? Pursuing her he saw a shadow move in her room and entered. There was a rustle from the built in wardrobe and he tiptoed towards the doors, pulling them opened. His pensive eyes dropped to the floor and he saw tucked in the far right corner was a large bundle of clothes. His eyes flicked up to the metal rail and saw a few empty hangers. The clothes were tugged down from the railing. He crouched down slightly and saw the fabric move slightly.

He reached down and swiftly grabbed the bundle of clothes, lifting them and the squealing Katherine from the wardrobe. Flinging her face forward over his right shoulder he playfully began to munch and gnaw at her sides, drawing more screams of laughter from her.

The two dresses that were draped over her body fell to the floor as he carried her back to his room, "Now, what am I going to do with you? Huh?"

"Let me go!" she laughed.

Once at his bed he flung her lightly on the mattress and pounced upon her, his fingers niggling and tickling at her sides and his face was pressed against her stomach as he teasingly chomped at her pyjama top. After a minute he ceased his light-hearted attack and sat up beside her.

She pushed herself to her knees and grinned up at him, "Would you tell me stories?"

"Stories?"

"Yeah!" Katherine chirped, "Like fairytales or maybe scary ones!"

"Are you not tired?" he sighed.

"Nope!" she shook her head.

Freddy cursed inwardly. It looked like it was going to be a long night…


	6. Just Me and You

**Author's Note:** I hope to post another chapter/drabble of this story up during the weekend. I would like to get if finished within the next week or so.

Thank you for the reviews/comments. Much appreciated.

 **Chapter 6** : Just Me and You

 _ **Saturday 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **April 1969**_

 _ **11.45pm…**_

A slender figure stood in the doorway of Katherine's doorway. For some reason Freddy couldn't sleep. Despite being up at 7am that morning with Katherine and being on the go since then, he just couldn't sleep. The conversation he had with her in the park was still running through his mind. Even though she nodded and said that she understood why she had to stay away from the other children.

However, perhaps she was only saying that to him to keep him happy.

To appease him.

He sighed softly. Perhaps he should speak to her again. He couldn't wait until the morning.

Striding into her darkened room he flipped on a small lamp on her dresser, then stared down at her sleeping frame. Her hair was sprawled over her shoulders and her right hand gently clutched one of her dolls. The corners of his lips curled upwards, she looked so peaceful. So beautiful. Slowly, he sat at her side and tenderly stroked her face with his left hand. "Katherine. Wake up sweetheart"

A soft inaudible mumble came from her as she twisted her head to the left. Soon her brown eyes flickered opened and she frowned confusedly at him. "What time is it daddy?"

"It's nearly mid-night" he replied.

She scowled in aggravation and snuggled into her pillow. "I'm tired daddy"

He trailed the bed clothes from her frame and scooped her into his arm. "I know, but I need to talk to you. It's important. I'll let you lie in tomorrow morning"

Her head rested on his shoulder and she cupped her hands over mouth, yawning loudly. "Awh, but daddy!"

Rising to his feet he ignored her protest and brought her into his room. "No, we need to talk now. It's about what happened today"

Grumbling lightly she sat up a little in his arms, and her bottom lip pouted out in annoyance. He chortled softly at facial expression. Those brown eyes were narrowed and her face was blushing red, simmering with rising anger. She was easily exasperated, especially when she was waken from her sleep. It was one thing that she loved, sleeping. "How long will it take daddy?"

"Well" he sat them both on the bed, "It will take as long I want it to take. Understand?"

Nodding once she sat against the headboard and crossed her little arms across her cream pyjama top. He settled up beside her and cupped her chin, turning her face towards him. "Now, do you remember what happened at the park today? What I told you?"

She thought for a few moments. "Um, that I can't play with my friends any more?"

"It's not that you can't…" he explicated, "You can, BUT it's in your best interests not to play with them"

"Because of what they might do to me?"

He nodded quickly, "Yes, they're going to bully you"

Her eyes averted from his, as she thought deeply. Today she had seen a different side to Lucy, the way she called her father names. Like calling him 'weird'. Now that wasn't nice at all. It was out of order and she had told Lucy exactly what she felt. But was her other friends like that? There was Anna, she was a close friend of hers too. Playing with her in the park whenever her parents brought her there, they even played in the school playground. Maybe she could explain to her father that Anna was a nice girl, a good friend to play with.

"Daddy, what about Anna?" she turned onto her knees to face him, "She's nice!"

"Anna" Freddy looked at her curiously, "What's her surname?"

"Anna Samuels. She's the same age as me. You've met her before daddy! She has black hair and lives on Oak Drive. A few blocks from our house!" Katherine chirped, "I know she's not like Lucy, she won't be mean to me!"

He inclined his head forward to hers. Eying her pensive, stern face. She thought what she was saying to him was true, that she was right in her argument. But he would show her, he would win. "Are you sure Katherine? How do you know she will always be kind to you?"

Her eyes look intently into his, not flinching. She was not giving in either. They were so alike. "I just do daddy"

"Just like you thought that Lucy wouldn't hurt you? And look what she did today! She _hurt_ your feelings by calling me names!" Freddy pointed out, a sly dark smirk starting to pull at his lips. But he kept it at bay. "Did you ever think she would do that to you?"

Katherine's face dropped, her chin tucking into her chest as she tried in vain to contain her whimper. Could he really be right? Not once in her friendship with Lucy did she even believe that she would hurt her, either physically or verbally. But today just showed how wrong she was. The words Lucy whispered about her father cut like a knife, it hurt her deep inside. But that didn't meant that Anna was the same? Did it?

"Now c'mon Katherine. Did you ever think that Lucy would hurt you?"

She sighed and wearily looked up at him, "No, I thought she would always be nice and kind to me. But maybe today was a one off!"

"A one off?" his eyebrows arched in surprise. "Oh honey, I don't think it was a one off! If you still hang around her and play with her, then it will just be the start of the bullying. Even this little Anna might be devious too, secretive in pretending to be nice to you. An when you get real close to her, like become her best friend she will turn on you too. Just like Lucy did to you today!"

A single tear rolled down her flushed right cheek and she wiped it away lazily, "Really? You think that's what is going to happen?"

"I don't think" He leaned closer, and took her hands in his to squeeze lightly. "I know. Today I told you that the kids bullied me. That was how it started. A few boys befriended me in 2nd grade. Then after a few months they began to call me names, real nasty names"

Her mouth trembled.

Freddy continued. "A year later the name calling changed into them pushing me about in the corridor"

"If that happens to me in school, will I tell my teacher?" Katherine sniffled.

"No" he shook his head quickly. "It's wouldn't be worth your time telling the teacher. Just tell me if anyone starts to bully you"

She unclenched her hands with his and sneered silently, not at him. But at the situation she now found herself in. Frustration and anger swelled in her body. She thumped her fists irately against the mattress. "It's not fair daddy! I haven't done anything to anyone. Why would kids change like that? I'm always nice and polite to them, I share my toys with them in the park. I'm not cruel to them! You always tell me to be respectful to everyone!"

"I know" Freddy curled his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. He smiled sneakily against her hair, "You see that's why you're a special little girl, because you are more thoughtful and well-mannered than the other little boys and girls in this town"

Her head craned backwards to look at him. "Is that why you haven't brought to the park as much over the last few months? To try and protect me?"

"Yes" he nodded briskly. "It was for your safety"

"I just thought I did something wrong. Maybe I was naughty and didn't realise it" she moaned.

"Oh no!" he kissed her temple. "You've been a really good girl for me. I was just afraid for your wellbeing. Especially after what that little brat Billy did to you. Remember your knee?" his hand gently pulled up the trouser leg of her pyjamas to her right knee.

Her eyes began to water at the distant memory of that day. "Yes, I remember. He was a sneaky jerk!"

A sudden burst of laughter at her use of the word 'jerk'. "Jerk? Where did you hear that word?"

Her cheeks reddened, "Sometimes I would hear people in the park calling other people a jerk. And uh…" she nervously looked away.

"What is it?"

"I heard you saying it once, behind Sheriff Thompson's back in the park last year. Sometimes I hear you say other bad words about him when he isn't about. I know you don't' mean for me to hear them, but I still can" Katherine nibbled her lips apprehensively.

He chuckled at her and ruffled her hair. "You little rascal!"

She giggled softly and bashfully twiddled with her fingers.

"What names have you heard me calling him?" he asked, curious as to what she overheard. He would have to keep an eye on his abusive language around her. He never realised that she was listening to him.

Her lips pursed tightly together as she mused silently. "One of the words started with a 'F' and the other started with 'B'"

He grinned maliciously to himself and whispered quietly. "Fucker and bastard"

"What do those words mean?" she asked innocently.

"It doesn't matter. I'll try my best not to say those nasty words in front of you"

"Do you not like Sheriff Thompson?"

He shook his head vehemently. "No, I don't" his hands effortlessly lifted her under the quilt covers. "Now, let's get to sleep. You better remember what I've told you tonight"

"I will" she nodded, "When I go to the park next time can I bring my dolls with me?"

"Yes" he cuddled down beside her, "Never forget that I'm the _only_ person you will ever need or ever trust"

She threw her right arm around his bare chest, snuggling against him, "I know daddy. You're the best"

He lightly kissed her light brown locks and arched his right arm down her back, curling tenderly over her waist. Pinning her body against him in a possessive manner.

After a few minutes Katherine had drifted off to sleep, leaving Freddy staring at her motionless body in the dim light of the room, and soon a depraved grin broadened across his cruel countenance. Her segregation from the other children was just starting. It was just going to be them two from now on.

All they needed was each other.

No one else.


	7. Don't Take to Strangers

**Chapter 7** : Don't Talk to Strangers, Don't Talk to Anyone.

 **Saturday 21** **st** **February 1970**

 **9.15pm**

A pair of small hands rummaged and fumbled through their toy box, searching. Katherine grumbled and moaned to herself as she pushed her dolls to the side, picking some of them up to peer down at the bottom of the box. It wasn't there. Her princess outfit. She had wanted to dress up for a few minutes before her father came to tuck her into bed. Just where did she put it?

"Just what are you doing young lady?"

She gasped and swung her head towards the bedroom door. Freddy stared sternly at her. A mumble fluttered from her as she staggered to her feet. "Um, I was looking for my princess outfit. I wanted to play dress up before bed!"

"Your princess outfit? The silver dress with the sequins?"

"Yeah!" she nodded eagerly, looking back at the box. "I can't find it!"

He walked toward her and knelt crouched at her side, "That's because I threw it out. Remember, we sorted out your room two months ago? The outfit was too small for you!"

Her mouth dropped in surprise, "Aw, really?"

"I'll buy you a new one. Okay?" he began to pick up her teddy bears and toys, putting them back into the box.

"Yeah, that'll be good! Can I get a gold outfit this time?"

He nodded. "C'mon, let's get your changed for bed"

She grinned and scurried over to her chest of drawers as he pulled out the bottom drawer. He lifted out a long knee length pink frilly nightdress. He quickly changed her and was about to tuck her into bed when he paused. For some reason over the last few months, actually no. It was over the last year or two the times she spent in his bedroom sleeping was becoming more frequent. At first two or three times a month, but now it was about six or seven times a month. He just enjoyed the feeling of her sleeping in the same bed as him.

Despite desperately not wanting to go down that dark, depraved route of grooming her. He knew that it had been underway for the last year to eighteen months. The constant times he had her sleeping with him. It was the start of it.

But he knew that he had to restrain those dark impulses. He had to remember he had the other children, the other girls so satisfy him.

Turning his attention back to her he chuckled as she was sitting up on the bed, with a reading book on her lap. "Are you not going to sleep?"

She glanced up at him, "No, I want to read my book. We went to the school library yesterday. We were allowed to take out a book for us to read over the weekend. So, I took…." she lifted the back of the book to show him. "Winnie the Pooh!"

He gazed at the coloured book, a lush green land was in the background with trees and a bear wearing a red t-shirt with a pot of honey in his paws. Next to the bear was a tiger that seemed to be bouncing in midair. The next two animals was a piglet with a pink top and a grey donkey. She pointed at each of the characters in turn. "That's Winnie the Pooh, there's Tigger, Piglet and Eeyore!"

"Okay, well do you want to read it in my room? Then we'll head to bed in an hour?" he stretched out his hands.

"Is that okay with you? I mean daddy, I know that you like to go to bed early"

He briskly took her in his grasp, "It's okay. Tomorrow is Sunday so we'll have a little lie in"

Her fingers curled around her book and she grinned broadly as he carried her into his room. After placing her on her own side of the double bed he went to fetch the Springwood Gazette from the dresser and a small pair of silver scissors. He had seen one or two articles in the paper earlier that evening about him, the Springwood Slasher and the last little brat he had kidnapped a few weeks before. He had planned to cut out the articles after he read them, but he had other things to attend to in the house.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her tuck her legs under the bed clothes, then shifted her little body closer his. Then quietly began to read her book, her big brown eyes narrowed as she concentrated on each sentence.

Freddy smirked and sat beside her. Then flicked through the pages of the paper until page 4 where a headline stood out in bold letters.

 **Police Under Amounting Pressure**

He chortled quietly under his breath as he read the article again. So, it seemed that Thompson had been pestered and heckled by several parents after a meeting at the Town Hall two nights ago. It was laughable. He would have loved to be there, to listen to the parents shout and verbally attack him and his pathetic officers. See their ashen faces, hear their pitiful excuses at not being able to find the monster behind the disappearance and murders over the last several years. If only the incompetent fucker knew that the Springwood Slasher was living under his nose, just across the street from him.

His fingers grasped the scissors and carefully he began to cut out the article, then placed it on the dresser to the left. Next he directed his attention to page 6 where another headline stood out.

 _ **MISSING BOY STILL NOT FOUND**_

Another sickening grin pulled at his lips as he studied the passage. There was no way in hell those assholes would find David's little body. The upper part of his body, basically from the stomach up was thrown into the furnace. Burnt to ashes. The lower half was hacked to pieces, at the joints of his knees and ankles. Then buried in various parts of the forest at the edge of town. It was an whim on his part to buried the dismembered body parts there. Usually he would leave the dead cadavers of the children in the surroundings areas of the park or perhaps near the ground of the school. But he wanted to change his habits for once.

The mattress shifted as Katherine shifted further up the bed, then turned the page. After a moment she cleared her throat. "Daddy"

He turned to her. "Yes?"

"Can I tell you what I want for my birthday? I mean like it's in two weeks…" her eyes darted up to the ceiling as she chewed her bottom lip, and pondered. "Well, I think it is!"

Freddy turned his body towards her. "It's about two weeks away. So, what do you want?"

She pointed at the book. "Can I get some Winnie the Pooh books? And maybe a Winnie the Pooh teddy bear? Oh, and a Tigger and Piglet teddy bear too?"

He laughed, "Do you want that princess dress for your birthday too?"

"Yeah, I can even dress up as a princess on my birthday!" her eyes grew wide as another idea came to her. "And you can dress up as a prince too!"

"Dress up?" Freddy sighed.

"You don't have to, but you can still be Prince Charming!" she giggled amusingly.

His right hand stretched out to stroke her smiling face. "How about we have a little party? Me and you. I'll get you a nice birthday cake, maybe some birthday banners?"

She sat up on her knees, her grin growing wider. "Really? Pink ones?"

He rolled his eyes. What was it with her and the colour pink? She was obsessed with it. "I'll have to check in the mall next week"

"Okay. What are you going to wear to be a prince?" she asked.

Freddy scoffed in disbelief. She certainly did have an active imagination. "I have a nice shirt I can wear"

"Can I get a tiara? You know princesses are meant to wear tiaras!" she commented cheerily.

He laughed melodiously. "We'll see. Now, we can talk about this during the week"

She nodded and swung her head back to her book, picking up where she had left off. He trailed his right hand down her light brown locks lightly, then he too returned his gaze back to the newspaper. He snatched the scissors then started to cut out the second article. The sharp edge of the metal skimmed lightly across the paper, severing it neatly and then it turned at the top corner of the passage to cut easily across the paper.

Katherine eyed him inaudibly, her interest escalating and she dropped her book. "Why are you cutting the paper?"

The corner of his lips tugged upwards as he coolly replied. "It's a little hobby of mine"

She leaned against his legs to scrutinize the headline. Without another word she pushed the bed covers from her and scampered from the bed. She was so stupid, so forgetful. Why did she not give him that letter from the school yesterday after school? He was going to be angry at her, she knew it.

"Katherine! Where are you going?" her father called after her.

She flung opened the bedroom door and shouted over her shoulder, "I'll be back in a minute daddy! I've to get my school bag!"

He scowled and placed his belongings on the dresser. Rising to his feet he charged towards the doorway but froze as she reappeared with her satchel bag hung over her shoulders. She blushed apologetically and fiddled with her hands. He crouched before her. "Why did you get your school bag for?"

She lowered her face in shame. "I forgot to give you a letter my teacher gave me"

"A letter?" he rose an eyebrow.

"Y-yes" she stammered, becoming nervous. It wasn't like her not to tell him things that had happened in school or not to give him letters or notes from her teachers. She was hoping that he wouldn't be too cross with her. "My teacher gave me it at the end of the day. I was meant to give it to you after school. I forgot"

He stood and motioned at the bed with a nod of his head.

She sniffled and scurried back onto her side of the mattress, then unhooked her bag. Her slim hand unbuckled the latches on her school bag, then flipped open the flap. "I'm sorry daddy. Are you mad at me?"

Freddy glowered strictly at her. "Just don't forget again, okay? You know if you get anything from your teacher you hand it to me _straight_ away! Now give me the letter"

Her head dropped as she shoved her right hand into the bottom of her bag. There was a soft sniffle as she withdrew a white envelope that had a small red insignia of the Springwood Elementary School on the top left corner. Avoiding his penetrative gaze she shakily held it out for him.

He sneered quietly, and took a deep breath before snatching the letter from her. Tearing the back of the envelope apart, he pulled out the folded paper and flatten it out on his lap. Soon his lips pursed tightly as he silently read it…

 _Dear parents._

 _As you are well aware over the last several years there has been disappearances of children from our town. Unfortunately the Springwood Police Department have been unable to capture the felon behind these heinous crimes._

 _I am sure you are incredibly concerned about your son/daughter's safety and so we are encouraging you to discuss with them the dangers of talking to strangers. We will be having a meeting with each class in the school over the next few weeks to warn them about the risks. Attached is a list of dangers we would like you to talk to your son/daughter about._

 _We will be hopefully putting on extra school buses to transport the children to and from school. It appears that over the last year or two many children have been reported missing either on their way to and from school._

 _If you have any questions or wish to contact us then we can arrange individual appointments for each parent/family at your earliest convenience._

 _Regards._

 _Principal J. Milligan_

Attached by a small paper clip was another sheet.

 _ **Basic stranger danger rules your child should know**_

 _Never accept gifts or sweets from a stranger_

 _Never accept a lift in a car from a stranger_

 _Never go anywhere with a stranger_

 _Never go off on your own without telling a parent or trusted adult_

 _Never go up to a car to give directions - keep away so that no one can get hold of you and you can run away_

 _Always tell a trusted adult if you have been approached by a stranger_

 _Remember the **Yell, Run, Tell** rule - it's okay to run and scream if you find yourself in danger. Get away from the source of danger as fast as you can._

 _If you find yourself in danger always run towards shops or other busy places with lots of people_

 _If you think that you are being followed, go into a shop or knock on the door of a house and ask for help_

 _Never play in dark or lonely places_

 _Stay with your group of friends - never wonder off on your own._

It didn't take long until a crooked grin graced his face. His anger soon dissipated away. Oh, he wanted to laugh. But Katherine would want to know why. It was in her nature to be curious, inquisitive. He twisted around to her and grimaced slightly, taken aback by her stance. Her head was still lowered, the brown locks shielding her face and there seemed to be a soft whimper. Was she actually crying?

"Hey…" his fingers gently cupped her chin, and tugged her tear streaked face to face his. "Why are you crying?"

"Because you're angry at m-me" she sobbed. "I know you are"

"I'm not. I'm just a little disappointed" he brushed her tears away with his thumb.

She tremblingly took a deep breath, "I'm sorry"

He quickly scooped her up in his arms and cradled her on his lap, "Now, I'm sure you would like to know what's it about"

There was a shy nod. "Yes"

"It says I have to talk to you about talking to strangers" he showed her the list.

Her eyes blinked once and she took a brief glance at the news paper article about the missing boy. "Is it because someone is missing? I saw the paper you were reading"

He smirked knowingly. "Yes, some little boy went missing. So, _they_ …the teachers" he tapped the paper in his hand. "want me to talk to you about talking to strangers"

"But I know not to talk to strangers. You've always told me not to talk to anyone I don't know" she sat up a little on his lap. "What happened to the boy daddy? Is he still missing?"

Freddy gave a nod shake of his head, managing to keep his heinous smirk at bay. "Yes, he's still missing" The little fuck would _never_ be found.

"Is that why you haven't taken me to the park as often? Because you think a stranger might talk to me and take me away?" she asked, a tremor shooting through her little body. Her fear was rising.

"Yes, that is one of the reasons" He tucked her hair behind her ears. Vague memories of the last several months began to replay in his mind. It occurred to him that he never talked to her about it. "I do see that you talk to some of the adults when you're playground. Isn't that right?"

Her face muscles tightened. "But they're not strangers daddy. They're our neighbours. Mrs Thompson would talk to me when I'm in the park playground"

A flash of antagonism twinkled in his eyes. That whore was talking to his child? She would have to keep an eye on that. Over the last few months, maybe the last year he was finding himself exceptionally resentful of other adults talking to her. Perhaps now was the time for it to end. Especially if it was Marge Thompson, the wife of the fucking Sheriff. That was the last thing he needed. Her snooping around, her persistent chatting and questioning his little girl would end. He would make sure of that. "I understand that, but I think you should stop talking to her"

She threw him a bewildered glare. "But I can't be rude. She always comes up and says hello. I can't be cheeky and ignore her!"

"I don't care about her feelings. All I care about is you, about our little family. What if she asks you about your mommy?" he cocked his head to the side, glaring at her sternly.

"Do you think I'm going to say something?" her mouth dropped in surprise. "I won't daddy!"

"But Marge might be sneaky. Try and catch you out" Freddy said, smirking at her bemused reaction.

"Catch me out?"

"Yes, she will try and ask you difficult questions" he lifted his right hand to rub his stubble on his chin lightly. "From now on I won't allow you to go into the playground in the park"

She stifled her sob as her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. "But daddy, I won't talk to her again!"

"Katherine!" he snarled with venom, his voice rose in anger slightly. "You will do as I say. I'm you're father, I know what is best for you!"

Her body trembled and she recoiled away in fright. Not liking the tone of his voice. It was harsher, more darker than usual.

Freddy clucked his tongue quietly and curled his hand behind her head, pushing her forward to him again. He smiled vindictively. "Remember, I'm just protecting you. Every adult in this town is a stranger to you. Because they are _not_ your family. I am your family. When we go to the park you will sit _beside_ me, play _beside_ me. You will not be allowed into the playground unless I say so"

Her head shook vehemently as she nodded.

"Answer me sweetheart" he growled.

"Yes daddy" she replied briskly.

He broke out into a victorious grin and drew her close, hugging her firmly to his chest. The fingers on his hands clung around her back possessively. "Remember, don't talk to strangers. Don't talk to anyone"

* * *

 _ **Please review!**_


	8. Poisonous Words

**Author's Note:** This chapter is a little darker. Reviews are more than welcomed! Thanks!

I am hoping to start chapter 24 of Fear the Nightmare this weekend!

 **Chapter 8:** Poisonous Words

 _ **Sunday 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **September**_

 _ **9pm**_

Two small grey notebooks were placed in the opened satchel school bag. Katherine stood at her bed, looking into her school bag making sure that she had everything. Her notebook and two homework books for maths and English, her tin pencil case, her sketch pad and small bundle of colouring pencils that were held together by an elastic band.

Next she would ask her father what clothes she would be wearing tomorrow. She clasped her school bag shut and set it at the bottom of her bed. Turning around to the doorway she saw her father appear.

He looked down at her side where her school bag was. She glanced at it and then back to him. "Daddy, what am I wearing to school tomorrow?"

Walking towards her he shook his head. "You're not going to school tomorrow"

"What?" she took a tentative step towards him as he knelt before her to undress her for bed. "Why?"

A roguish smirk played at his lips. "Because _I_ said so"

She nodded quickly, a little flicker of fear crossing her face. He scrutinized her face closely as he pulled a long ivory nightdress over her outstretched arms. "Are you okay sweetheart?"

"Yes daddy" she nodded timidly.

He titled her chin up. Eying her face, it was tremblingly slightly. "Are you cold?"

Her head shook in discord.

Freddy rose to his feet, staring down at her. Ever since they came back from the Power Plant that afternoon she had been a little reserved, too quiet. Perhaps it was all too much for her to take over the last day or so. He had shown her his secret room just the night before, and briefly explained to her about his special work and paraded her around the power plant. He had to remind himself she was still a little girl, only eight years old.

Maybe he was getting carried away. He was twisting her mind _too_ fast…

But fuck it. It had to be done.

"C'mon. Let's go into my room. We'll have a little before you go to bed"

Katherine shifted anxiously on her feet and swallowed thickly. "What will we be talking about?"

"About what I've shown you in the last day or so" he scooped her into his strong arms, then briskly crossed the landing to his room. Sitting her on the double bed he ordered. "Wait here. I'll be back in five minutes"

Katherine tensely gripped her nightdress, unsure of where he was going or what he was up to. He wanted to talk to her about the last day. It was about his special work, the power plant he had brought her to.

There was a creak from the landing and soon her head whipped up to the door as her father entered. In his right hand was a brown canvas bag and one of his black scrapbooks. The canvas bag was bulky, seemingly stacked to the brim. Her face paled, she knew that he had brought those gloves up with him. Why? Was he going to show them to her again?

He yanked down the covers and gestured for her to crawl underneath them. She did so and watched as he also slithered under them, stretching his legs out and slowly pulled her onto his lap sitting across his legs The right side of her body was pressed against his stomach and chest.

Casting a quick glance at the canvas bag that was across from her, she rested her hands over each other on her lap. "What's in the bag daddy?" it was a stupid question, as she knew the answer.

"You're nervous aren't you?" he tucked her tresses behind her ear. Then kissed her forehead. "There's no need to be, okay?"

She bobbed her head curtly.

He reached over to trail the bag closer to him and reached in to take out each of the six gloves he had shown her the night before.

There was the one with long six inch blades, one with two sets of two inch spikes attached to the knuckles of the glove, another with small curved hooks and another wither smaller blades approximately three inches in length. The next was the glove with thin razor blades that were used for shaving, each of them attached to the front fingers of the glove. The last glove had longer spikes attached to the knuckles, maybe half an inch longer than the other glove that also had the spikes. They were placed on the pillow next to them both.

Katherine budged slightly on his lap, her eyes widening in apprehension at the sight of them. "Why did you bring them up here daddy?"

"I wanted to show you them again" again he kissed her forehead. "Now, what one did I say to you was my favourite?"

She took a long shaky breath and leaned forward slightly. Her eyes roamed each glove until it landed on the long bladed glove and she pointed at it. "That one there"

"Good girl" he smiled, glad that she had remembered.

"Daddy…" she was afraid to ask him this. Maybe it wasn't a good idea. But deep down she _wanted_ to know. "Did you use a glove on Billy? To hurt him?"

A wolfish grin spread across his face and he chuckled darkly. "Yes, I did" he reached over to take the long bladed glove in his hand. "I used this on the little shit!"

Katherine shivered as he pulled the glove onto his hand and flexed the blades, the metal cutting through the air swiftly. She recoiled away slowly. He slyly smiled at her and slithered the glove under the quilt covers to her lay on her right leg, just below her knee.

She flashed him a bewildered and frightened look. "What are you doing daddy?"

"Nothing. You need to relax more. I'm not going to hurt you with my glove" he smiled warmly at her. "I just want you to get used to seeing me wearing it, to how it feels on your skin" the blades tapped gently on her skin. "I only use the gloves on naughty children. Remember, you're not naughty. You're special, aren't you?"

"Yes" she nodded quickly. A knot formed in her throat as she contemplated on asking a question, but the words quickly tumbled from her lips. "B-but what if be naughty or I do something that don't like, would you use the glove on me? To cut me?"

For once Freddy was gob-smacked, shock overpowering him. Did she really have this feeling that he would do that to her? Punish her in that way? He had to reassure her, ease her worried mind. "Oh, no sweetheart! Katherine baby, I wouldn't use any of my gloves on you. You're too precious for me to do that you. I only spank you when you are naughty. But you're never naughty, are you? You're always good for me!"

Katherine nodded vehemently, concurring. "Yes"

He smiled warmly at her and kissed her again on her clammy forehead. "Now, do you want to see the book again?"

Her eyes roamed towards the book to her left. "Yes, is that the first book you made? I saw there were two books last night daddy"

He gesticulated with his head for her to grab it. "Yes, this was the first book I created. The first girl…" his eyes flicked down to the first page as she opened the book. "was Amy Johnston'"

Katherine lowered her eyes to the photograph of the young girl. It was a missing poster, the girl had dark brunette brown hair in two plaits with bright blue eyes. She looked a few years younger than her. "How old was she daddy?"

"Five years old" Freddy's lips curled up into a wicked grin.

"Did I know her?" she innocently asked.

"Oh no, honey. You were just a little baby when I took her away" he rubbed the curve of her back lightly. "It was several weeks after your first birthday"

Her mouth dropped opened as she mentally counted how many years it had been since he had started his 'special work'. "You've been doing this…for 7 years daddy?"

"Yes. But I'm not finished. I still have to protect you"

She gulped hard. "Is that why mom-" her body tensed, she refrained from finishing the question. It would only anger him. He hated talking about her mother.

Freddy's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, a small scowl etching at his lips and he inhaled deeply. Then exhaled. "Go on, finish your question. I know it's about _her"_

Turning her head towards him she bravely asked. "Is that mommy had to be given her medicine, why you punished her. Because she was snooping in your work?"

"Yes baby, that's right" he withdrew the blade from under the blanket and curled two of the blades under her chin. The edge of the blade resting lightly on her flesh. "You see your mother wouldn't have understood _why_ I was doing my work" suddenly he trailed the outside of his index blade along the side of her left cheek. Up and down. Caressing her skin gracefully. "But _you_ understand, don't you?"

Her eyes were hypnotized by his, becoming lost in his bright blue orbs. After a moment she resolutely nodded. "Yes, I know. I understand"

A decadent grin spread across his face. "That's my girl"

Just like he always knew, her mindset would become like this. His thoughts, ideas and beliefs would be soon be hers. She would be just like him. With some more manipulation and time everything would fall into place.

He saw her glimpse the other gloves. "Did you always have these gloves?"

Withdrawing the blade from her cheek he gently enclosed the glove around her right hand. He smirked as she tentatively curled her fingers around the fabric of the glove and along the brass plating. "Actually no. When I first started my special work I used some old razor blades. Knives. But after I punished the third little piglet, I began to create these…" he nodded at his deadly talons. "I had to keep it a secret though. That's why I had my own private room down in the basement"

Katherine nodded quietly.

"Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Why Amy?" she pointed at the missing poster with her left hand. "Did you think she was going to bully me when I grew up?"

"I didn't think…" he turned her face back towards his with the tips of his steel blades. "I _knew_ she would! Also, her daddy used to bully me when I was your age"

She gasped, jaw dropping in horror. "What? He did? So it will be like he would like try and teach her to bully other people?"

He studied her face, her lips were pursed tightly together. Eyes cold with a mixture of recognition, shock and perhaps disdain? It was fucking wonderful. Her mind was really messed up. And he had done it all. A mischievous chuckle fluttered from his lips, oh he was going to enjoy telling her more and more about his killings. It could be weekly or nightly story telling routine. Fuck the fairy tale stories! "Well, you could say that. Yes" he finally responded to her question.

Her head bobbed quietly. "So…" she turned to the next page. "did all these boys and girls parents bully you daddy?"

"No" he shook his head briskly. "Just a few of them"

"Okay" her eyes flicked over to the gloves once more. "How long did it take for you to build the gloves?"

"Mmm, a few weeks. I had to get the parts, the knives, hooks, blades. That took a few weeks. Then when your mother was out with you shopping or to the park, I would spend my time in my room. Creating…" he pointed a blade at the gloves. "these. Now, be honest what do you think of them?"

"They're creepy! I'm afraid to touch them in case I cut myself. Are they really that sharp?" she nibbled nervously on her bottom lip.

He gave her a brash smirk and nodded, "Yes that are…." he stretched his left arm across his chest. Then bent his index blade towards the palm of his left hand.

Before she could protest he deftly made small nick on his flesh, about half an inch in length. Her mouth went agape in dread. Voice tainted with panic. "Daddy! Don't do that! You've injured yourself!"

He laughed at her. "It's okay princess"

"It's _not_!" she argued, eyes flaring in anger. It was apparent that she was worried, deeply concerned. Her eyes darted about the bedroom for a handkerchief. "You're bleeding!"

Raising his left palm he showed her the small nick. It was a small thin line of crimson liquid. Not deep or long enough to warrant a plaster. "Look, it's not that big. See?"

"But I don't like seeing you getting hurt daddy! Remember you showed my your scars on your stomach?" she looked at his vest top with trepidation. "I don't want anything to happen to you!"

He sighed and slowly, and delicately wrapped his blades around the arch of her back and pulled her close into a hug. "Baby girl, nothing will happen to me"

She pressed her right cheek against his shoulder, and sobbed. "But you hurt yourself!"

"I know…" he gently pushed her backwards to stare into a pair of puffy tear streamed eyes. "I only wanted to show you how dangerous my gloves, my toys are!"

Katherine gave a exhausted nod of her head. He could tell that she was beat.

"So, you know you _can't_ touch them. From now on I may leave my room unlocked, but that doesn't mean you can wander inside whenever you feel like it. It's not safe for you to be in there on your own. You can come inside with me when I allow you to" his eyes were cold, a forbidding glimmer marred them. "Okay?"

She nodded again. "Yes, I won't go inside your room without you"

He smiled and she watched in silence as he placed each glove back into the canvas bag, but he never took off his bladed glove. After closing the book he placed both the book and canvas bag on the floor next to the bed to his left. "You want to head to sleep?"

"Yes" she rubbed her bleary eyes. "Are you not taking off your glove?"

"I like keeping this on. It feels good on me" he flashed her an evil smile.

Nodding once she shuffled over to her side of the bed and laid down on the mattress, "Can I lie in tomorrow?"

He leaned down and kissed her hair, "Yes. Now close your eyes"

After a few seconds her eyes grew heavy, then fluttered closed. It was a minute later when he began to trail the points of each blade through her brown locks ever so adroitly. Skimming each strand and then skimmed along the edge of her right cheek, then back up again to her forehead.

There was one significant outcome from tonight's talk with her and that was how warped and corrupt her mind was becoming.

And it was only the beginning…


	9. A Special Kind of Love

**Author's Note:** This is a short drabble/chapter. There will be one more chapter and this will be completed! Thank you for the reviews.

There will be some mention of sexual/child abuse in this chapter.

 **Chapter 9:** A Special Kind of Love

 _ **Saturday 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **August 1971**_

 _ **10.10pm..**_

Katherine twisted and wrung the rim of her nightdress in her hands. She sat Indian style on her bed, waiting. Patiently waiting for her father to come and tuck her into bed. Though deep down fear was starting to consume her. It was just a few nights ago that he had dragged her into his bedroom and forced her to perform that vile act on him, on his private parts. The moment he told her to do that act, she thought he was joking. But from the stern, cold look on his face she knew that it wasn't. He was serious, he wanted her. No, he had _demanded_ her to do that deed on her.

The minute she felt him pull her head back she began to sob, whimpering under his grinning gaze. He had whispered that it was a way for her to make him happy, to make him feel good. She reluctantly nodded, agreeing with him. But still, it made her feel incredibly uneasy.

Each night since then she was jumpy and fidgety when going to bed, wondering if and when he would bring into his room again?

A soft creak caught her attention and she jerked up her head towards the doorway. There he stood, her father. He gave her a small smile as he approached her. "Come on honey" he took a step to the side, gesturing across the landing to his room. "Into my bedroom"

Her heart skipped a beat, dread coursing through her body. She gingerly rose to her feet and sniffled. "I-I…"

Freddy frowned and crouched down before her. "What's wrong?"

"Are y-you…." she stammered, then took a deep breath. "going to make me do that…thing on you again?"

He tenderly tucked her tussled strands of brown hair behind her ears, then grabbed her right hand. Giving her a comforting smile he rose to his feet and began to lead her out of the room.

Katherine snivelled softly and shook her head. Her right hand tugged madly as she tried to pry her hand from his, "No! I don't want to do it daddy!"

He sighed in frustration and looked down at her, soon his eyes softened at the sight of her crying face. "Don't worry I won't ask you to do that tonight. But I think we should talk about it a little more. Okay?"

Her bottom lip was sucked in under her top lip as she pondered this. "We're just going to talk? That's it daddy?"

"Yes, we're just going to talk. Hopefully you'll understand that what we're doing is okay, that we're just being nice to each other" he cooed softly.

She shifted apprehensively on her bare feet, then in one swoop he lifted her off the ground and into his bedroom. For the first time in a long time she was shivering under his grasp, her eyes were avoiding his face as she kept her face down at her legs.

He patted her back lightly and sat her on her own side of the double bed. She gripped the bedclothes tightly to her frame as he tucked her legs under the blankets. Her small knuckles were turning white. A pair of hands gently pried her fingers away from and began to rub them, soothing her nerves. She gulped hard and lifted her head towards her father's.

"Now, the other night I brought you in here and was a little bit forceful when I wanted you to do that…act on me. But you see the last several weeks I've been paying you loads of attention. Haven't I?" he asked.

Katherine nodded shyly.

A disgruntled sigh fluttered from his lips at her lack of a verbal response. "Katherine, I need you to answer me. Don't just nod or shake your head. Okay?"

"I'm sorry daddy" she whispered softly.

"Good girl. Now, over the last several weeks haven't I been paying you a lot of attention? By bringing you in here? By kissing you and touching you?" he asked again.

She nodded, "Yes, you have"

He smiled in victory. "So, because I've been spoiling you, I'm feeling left out. I feel like you don't care for me"

"But I do care for you daddy" Katherine gasped, stunned that he would think that. "You know I love you daddy!"

His hands tugged her body closer to his. "You need to show it to me more. That's why I want you to do those things to me. It makes me feel that you love me"

She looked at him confusingly.

He smiled at her then corrected himself. "It actually _shows_ me that you love me"

"B-but why are you only wanting me to do it to you now? Why not years ago?" Katherine questioned.

"Well…" he raised his right hand to rub his shaven chin. That was a good question, he could have easily done this to her years ago. Perhaps after he had killed that slut Loretta, but then again she was too young. The death of her mother was still fresh in her fragile mind. "you were too young baby girl. I had to wait until you were a little older. When you were at the right age"

Her head titled to the side as she quietly considered his words. "So, am I at the right age now?"

"Yes" his lips curled into a twisted grin, "You're at the perfect age now. And also in a few years time your body will start to change"

"Change? You m-mean I'll get…" she glanced down at her chest.

He chuckled waywardly at her. She was remembering the old talk from years ago she had with him about her body changing. "Yes, you will get breasts! But more changes will happen to you. We'll discuss that in another year or two. Okay?"

"Okay daddy" she nodded slowly.

"Now, I'll be bringing you into my room more often than usual. Remember, we are just making each other happy. We're just loving each other?" he reminded her. He curled his right arm around her shivering shoulders.

"I c-can't tell anyone about this?" her eyes darted towards his face.

Freddy quickly shook his head, the muscles on his cheeks tightened as he turned deadly serious. "No, you mustn't say a word about this. They'll only think I'm doing bad things to you. But I'm not"

"But if what we're doing is being nice to each other, then won't other people believe it?" she pondered for a moment, "Would they not understand that we just love each other?"

Again he shook his head. "No, you see the other people in town don't think like us. We're special, aren't we? What I have told you lately?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she thought long and hard, then after a few seconds she replied. "We're different from everyone! Because we're Kruegers. We have a special kind of love, a unique relationship!"

He smiled cunningly. "That's right honey. So, we have to keep this our little secret. Okay?"

She couldn't avert her eyes from his, they seemed to hypnotize her. Drawing her into his dark and twisted way of thinking. "I wont' say anything. It will be our secret daddy" after a beat she then asked. "Do other daddy's do this to their kids? Love them the way you love me?"

Freddy was taken aback by her question. He had to think quickly, ensure that his answer would be sufficient enough to warp her fragile mind even more so. "No, they don't. You see other parents, other fathers treat their children differently. They can be nasty to them sometimes, they don't treat their little girls the special way I treat you"

"Because I'm special, you would say that I'm your special little angel" she whispered softly.

A depraved grin crossed his sly face, "That's right baby girl. So, because you are so special to me I give you some special treatment. The way I've been bringing you into my bedroom. I know that it may still seem strange to you and sometimes a little sore. But in time, you'll like it. You have to trust me"

Katherine lifted her flustered face back a little and gave a curt nod. "I trust you daddy. And I love you too"

He chortled quietly. "I love you too sweetheart"

She twisted around, pushing herself to her knees and reached up to kiss him firmly on his cheek. "Can I go to sleep now?"

He curled his other arm around her little waist and tugged her close to him, "Give me a little kiss first"

Leaning forward she pressed her small lips to his and for a brief moment they lingered there. As she titled her head back his mouth parted, allowing his tongue to flicker over her lips lightly. He gave her a smug grin and then nodded at the mattress. She obliged and laid down on her back, pulling the blankets over her frame. It didn't take long for her to drift off into a deep slumber, all the while being watched over by Freddy.

He grinned wickedly at how well the grooming was progressing, her mind was so messed up, twisted in such a way that she really did believe that their ' _special kind of love'_ was normal. It wouldn't be long now until he had absolute control over her whole existence and he wouldn't have it any other way.


	10. Like Father, Like Daughter

**Author's Note:** This is the last chapter - it coincides with the last few chapters of I Won't Tell - two days before Katherine is taken from Freddy. Please review!

Thank you!

 **Chapter 10** : Like Father, Like Daughter

 _ **Wednesday 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **March 1972**_

 _ **8.30pm**_

There was a low startled hiss as a small ball of cotton wool gently pressed against a red ghastly scar. Katherine lay sprawled on her father's double bed, only in her white cotton pants. Her pink nightdress was folded neatly at the bottom of the bed. She glanced down at her bare stomach as her dipped another ball of cotton wool into the bowl of anti-septic lotion. He gave her a small reassuring smile and with his right hand he stroked her hair lightly. "Deep breath okay?"

"It still hurts daddy" her voice rasped.

"I know, but I need to keep cleaning the wounds. We don't want it getting infected, do we?" he placed the soaked wool to another scar, dabbing it tenderly.

Her eyes watered and the pillow sagged as her head slumped down on it. Fingers began to grasp the bed sheets and she groaned in pain as he again applied more lotion to her wounds. Freddy continued to stroke her tussled hair and once more comforted her. "Only more one minute. Remember, take a deep breath and then when I'm finished applying the lotion you breathe out"

She looked up at him and nodded curtly.

A underhanded grin grew across his lips as he trailed the damp wool along the bottom red scar, smearing it with the lotion. After thirty more seconds he gathered the used cotton wools and discarded them along with the bowl onto the dresser. He turned back to the bed to see her pushing herself to a sitting position. She shot him a curious glance then asked. "What about your scars daddy?"

Climbing back onto the bed he drew her close. "What do you mean honey?"

"Do you need me to clean your scars?" she looked down at his bare stomach. The lacerations he had forced her to make on him were jagged and reddish, to her it look sore to touch. "You said to me that my scars might get dirty. What about yours?"

He smiled appreciatively. "It's okay. I've already cleaned mine. I know how to keep and eye on my scars. We just need to keep an eye on yours"

She nodded sheepishly. "How many more times do you need to clean my scars?"

"Well…" he reached his left hand to her top scar, tracing it lightly. "perhaps a few more nights. In a few weeks time we'll try it again"

"T-try it again?" she gulped hard, "You're going to cut me again?"

"Yes, but I promise I'll learn you how to control your breathing. It won't be as painful"

It didn't take long for her inquisitive nature to come to the fore. "When did you first starting to hurt yourself? I mean, use that blade on you?"

He stared at her, eyes going wide in surprise. It didn't occur to him that she would be this curious about his scars, especially at her age. Maybe in a few years time yes, but not at the tender age of ten years old. This certainly was interesting and exciting. He would enjoy telling her about how he created his scars. "Do you really want to know?"

Her head bobbed quickly. "Yes daddy. Please. Why did you start hurting yourself? How old were you?"

Gesticulating with his hands he beckoned her closer to his frame. Her body snuggled against his, but she titled her head back to stare up at him as he began. "I was about fourteen when I began to use the blade on my body. At the start it was my arms, above my elbow. Then after a few months I started to use the blade on my stomach. I did it for about four years"

"Oh, okay…" her mouth parted in awe. "Why did you do it daddy?"

"It made me feel good. You remember how I told you that I was a bullied as a kid?" he replied.

She nodded eagerly, "Yes"

"Well, I was still bullied throughout my teenage years. I felt so lonely, so sad. When I was cutting myself I felt alive, I felt happy!" he explained gently. Upon studying her big brown eyes he knew that she was processing his words.

"In what way did it make you happy?" she enquired.

"It's a little bit how I feel whenever you touch me or kiss me" a decadent smirk crossed his face.

"So it would be like when I tingle and shake?" her mouth dropped in astonishment.

His smirk grew wider. "Yes, when you learn to control the pain and get pleasure from the cutting it will be like that. It will take time though"

She nodded silently, considering this. After a few moments she lifted her gaze to his. "Does it mean that I will be like you?"

"What?" he was a little bemused by her question.

"I mean, if I start to like the cutting and enjoy it. Will it mean I'll be like you?" she asked innocently.

A dark, nefarious chuckle rumbled in his chest and again his lips curled upwards into a pleased grin. "It will mean you are starting to become like me"

"But will I become like you? When I grow up?" she pouted, "Sometimes I would hears kids in school saying they will grow up to be like their mommies and daddies! So, will I grow up to be like you?"

"Do you want to be like me?" he smiled at her.

"Yes, but…" her eyes flickered from his and she felt her cheeks blush. "When you tell me about the way you hurt and kill the bad kids, it…"

"It makes you feel sick? The way I describe what I do with their bodies? How I hurt them?"

She nodded once. "Yes, it's all yucky what you do to them! It's disgusting!"

Freddy laughed nastily at her comments. "I know, it remember it has to be done" he studied her face for a few seconds. "I do know that it fascinates you. Doesn't it?"

"I-I…" her voice stammered nervously, "I'm just curious…"

"No, you're more than just curious. It's part of you to want to know more about what your daddy does. This interest you have is part of who you really are, baby girl. Of who you will be when you grow up, the way I will raise you. You were born to do what I do"

"But you're stronger than me, you're bigger! You created all those gloves! I can't make things like that! I only like to draw!" she protested, her rising anxiety taking hold.

Another malevolent chortle came from him. "When you grow up I'll teach you all the ways you can be stronger than other people. I'll show you all the ways you can attack them, pin them to the ground. I'll help you create your own gloves. Then one day when you're a little older we can get you to use a blade on some animals"

"U-use them? You mean like hurt them?" her voice rose in pitch, alarm tainting her tiny voice.

"Yes, that's what I did"

The colour on her face paled, "You hurt animals? Like cats and dogs?"

"Yes. Birds and hamsters. Any small animal I could find" he said with a cruel grin.

"But they're just animals!" she sniffled.

"It was a way for me to try out my blades" he noticed the disturbed, terrified glimmer in her eyes. She was ready to burst into tears. "Look, you don't have to hurt them now. In a few years time we can talk about this again"

She wiped away at her tears and gave a meek nod. He stretched down towards her nightdress and dressed her, then cradled her on his lap. "Daddy, do I have to be angry? When I hurt people?"

"No, you don't necessarily have to be angry to hurt people. Sometimes when people hurt other people it makes them feel powerful, they are in control of other people's lives. It makes them feel dominant and wonderful. When I punish the bad children that's how I feel" he remarked.

"You feel wonderful? Like you're happy?" she asked as she titled head back to stare up at him.

"Yes, it makes me feel good. It makes me feel so proud that I'm protecting you" he grinned and kissed the top of her hair.

She in turn began to smile back. "Thanks daddy, for everything"

He hugged her closely to his chest. "You're welcomed baby girl"

"Maybe when I turn thirteen, I could make a sketch of my own glove and I can help you make it?" her eyes lit up at the thought. "Would that be okay?"

Freddy grinned pompously at her, the feeling of self-righteous overpowering him. The next few years with her would be amazing. Progressing with her sexual grooming, learning her to control and enjoy the sensations of cutting herself with his old razor. Then helping her devise and create her first glove, specifically made for her own right hand. It would be perfect.

She indeed would grow up to be like him.

Like father, like daughter…


End file.
